Red riding hood and a spiritual fox
by St3rfire- serafina
Summary: A 7-year-old girl with pink and red hair falls in love with a 9-year-old blue eyes spiritual fox. He goes on a mission on a training trip to a mystical place called the fox village.15-years later it took him to came back from his mission. Know 25-year-old Naruto returns stronger than ever. Searching for his soul mate the women with green eyes that captured his heart...
1. Chapter 1 A story about a spiritual fox

This story is for mature readers.

Outskirts of the forest, between the borders of the fire country. Stood a well-built cabin, It was made with the strongest hands. A family of four occupies the cabin. In the middle of the floor. You can see buckskin is a soft pliable porous preserved hide of an animal usually deer. But it can be from elk or moose. The preserved hide is tanned with chemical and dyed to resemble real buckskin.

Surrounding the buckskin you can see a black sofa with small red pillows. On your left side you can see a medium size kitchen. On the corner, you can see a wood material table with four chairs. On your right side, you can see a couple of stairs that leads to four regular size bedrooms. On each side of the walls, picture frames are hanging. Representing the family that occupies the cabin. On the center, you can see a lit chimney. At nights, the air gets cold. Above the chimney, you can see a black mountain bear head. Underneath it a rifle gun.

Early in the morning when the sun rises over the mountains. The smell of breakfast will linger the air making me stirred on my bed. Slowly I began to rub off the sleepiness from my eyes. As I stretch every part of my body. I walked towards my window pane. To breath the fresh air from mother-nature. My ears listening to the sweetest melody of different birds singing to their young ones, as they watch their young one being hatch from the egg shell. As I stood there for a couple minutes. Memories of my childhood friend cross my mind. Something about him that makes him different. On each side of his face, he has three whiskers. That made him look like a sexy fox.

Sakura's P.O.V

My twin sister Shayla and I heard stories and myths and legends told by mother Mebuki and my grandmother Tsunade. It's a story about two lovers that give their lives and for the love of their village. From being under an attack by a fox spirit they had to sacrifice their newborn child by doing a magic spell for the spirit fox to enter the newborn baby through the seal. The fox spirit cried by howling into moonlight from his mistakes. He didn't want to hurt anyone or killed innocent people. Before disappearing into the newborn body.

The legend of the story is the newborn child did become a hero of his village.

A small tear came rolling down Sakura cheek as she continues with her storytelling.

The hero did become a hero to the village to be hate be others. Being left on his own without the love of his parents. The spirit fox felt his loneliness of being on his own. The spirit fox took all of his courage to protected him from all the hate in the world. To become a father figured to him. The fox spirit gives him love. A different kind of love that is giving to a child from a parent. At nights when I laid down to sleep, I can hear him howling to the moon. Searching for a mate to love him who has a kind soul, not to see him as a monster or fox demon.

I meet him before, I was seven years old. And he was nine years old. My parents Mebuki and Kizashi took my sister and me to the village. To sell deer meat to the vendors of Konoha. I saw a small blond boy around my age. With black and orange hair below his neck. Seating down on a swing near a building with a sign that read Konoha academy. As I walked towards him I can tell he can smell my scent. My twin sister Shayla stay with mother and father.

Naruto nose trigger by the girl scent. Inside his subconscious mind.

"She smells like cherry blossom mixed with nature my son," Kurama said.

"Yes she does father, I can smell it." Naruto answer.

"Look she coming toward us son," Kurama shouted.

"I'm not blind," Naruto shouted.

"She so beautiful with green eyes that shine like emeralds being reflected by the sun." Kurama expresses himself when he saw the pink girl.

"Yeah, she is beautiful" father. Naruto said.

"I can see my reflections in those green eyes of hers." Naruto was marveled inside her eyes.

"Her lips are red and juicy like an apple," Naruto said.

"Just want to take a bit father.'' Naruto was blushing when he said that.

"Are you falling in love with her my son?" Kurama asked.

"I can't express what I'm feeling, It's love father." I think so Kurama answer back.

"Say something nice she coming closer kit," Kurama said.

"What...do I say?." Naruto asked his father.

"Say something about her eyes son," Kurama replied.

Naruto begins to stutter in his own words.

"I, I, I, love your eyes they remind me of a beautiful scenery of a green forest Naruto,"whisper into the air.

"I just want to take a bite of your red lips they are so plump" he whispered into the air." As he expresses himself like a poet.

"My son, I didn't know you were so romantic," Kurama shouted out loud.

Naruto didn't know anything about love or being romantic. He learned by roaming the street at night. When young lovers walked around the village holding hands. And they whisper to each other words of love. something that his fox ears picked up very well.

Sakura was blushing all shades of red.

"Naruto you made her blush, look, my son, she looks like a red tomato." Kurama pointed a finger at her.

"Yeah, she looks very hot in the shade father." Naruto was blushing when he said that.

Sakura got very close to the small blond boy. Without thinking, she pressed her lips against his eyelids. And then she whispered into his ears. "I loved your blues eyes, I feel like I'm surrounded by a deep blue sea that I can get lost just by looking at them."

Sakura flutters her eyelashes as she gives him a smile.

Naruto was the one blushing a dark red.

"Ha-ha, look who's blushing know." Kurama was laughing.

"Father is not funny," Naruto shouted.

"I'm feeling butterflies inside as they flutter their wings," Naruto said.

"This how it feels to love someone," Naruto asked his father.

"I guess it does feel that way son." Kurama answer back

Sakura extends her hands towards the blond boy.

"My name is Sakura de la Rosa, Haruno."

"What your name?" Sakura asked.

"My name is Naruto, Uzumaki." the blond boy responded back to her question.

The small boy took her hand and shake it.

"So were are friends know," Naruto said

Sakura nodded her head.

Naruto gives her the wildest grin. Showing his sharp fangs. He was smiling from inside out. That he had a friend that was nice to him.

Sakura was not afraid of him, she loved him. Not by his fangs or whiskers. He was a human being that had feelings and a beating heart.

As time pass by we become very closed. Every time I enter the village he will wait for me near the swing. The same spot I meet him when he was nine years old. One year passed by I never saw him again. I investigate by asking the villagers what happen to him. They told me that he was sent on a mission to a mystical village. To be training by his grandfather Jiraiya and Kurama. To restored his fox clan. This mystical village is hard to find on the map. The reason is that is hiding under a visible barrier.

I can sense him at nights as he searches for me. His male scent triggers my nose, I wanted him so badly.

Every night and day. As the year's passed by. And season's comes and goes. Sakura prays to kami that someday he will return to her. Her love yearns for him as he yearns for hers.

An: Red riding hood and a spiritual fox. It's a love story between a young woman and a spiritual fox. They meet when they were 7-9 years old. 15-years later it took him to came back from his mission. 25-years-old Naruto returns stronger than ever. Searching for his soul mate the women with green eyes. That captured his heart, to restored the fox clan. Little does he know that 23-years-old Sakura on a mission searching for her fox. Their minds, their heart, and soul yearn for one another. There be more pairings added along the way. Rated M for lots of reasons. There be gore, fighting scene, and lemons and cursing. You can leave a review if you like the chapter1. No flamers or haters allowed. You can also favorite or follow it. It does matter I'm here to write and have fun with my stories.


	2. Chapter 2 Missing you like crazy

Sakura's P.O.V

As nights and days takes forever to come.

I feel like Juliet without her Romeo.

A horse without a saddle

A Flower without rain

Since the day he left, I was so miserable without him. I can't breathe I feel like someone was choking me to death. I was sinking deeper and deeper into a black hole.

My emotions were stabbing me like a sharp knife.

Every feeling I had were about to burst like a firecracker.

As I cried like a river overflowing of my own tears.

I heard a howling sound coming through the forest.

All of the forest creatures understood my pain.

As I stared at the night sky full of stars.

So many questions crossing my mind

Sakura mind was full of questions.

"I was thinking about you!" Sakura started asking.

Inside Sakura mind, a voice can be heard trying to answer those questions for her.

"Are you thinking about me, sweetie?" Ayaka asked.

"Where are you! my love." Ayaka whispers into the air.

"Are you nearby or far away from here!'' Ayaka asked.

"Are you alright sweetie!?" Ayaka ask.

"Are you hurting my love," Ayaka whispered inside her subconscious mind.

"Who keeps you warm at night?" Ayaka asked.

"It better be a cloak or a poncho," Ayaka responded with a concern looked on her face.

"Are you thinking about me?" Ayaka asked.

"I'm always thinking about you!?" she answers with lust in her eyes.

"I hate you for leaving me," Sakura shouted with anger in her voice.

"You didn't even say goodbye?" with sadness in her voice.

"I wish I never meet you!" she said with a malice voice.

"If you asked me to go with you, I would leave everything for you." she said.

Her, tears continue to roll down her cheeks. Something made her snap. She felt a small sting on her right cheeks. Ayaka gives her a couple of slaps, slap, slap.

Sakura with an angry voice yelled at her Inner-self. "Why? did you hit me did I do something wrong."

"Yes, you did!" Ayaka answer Sakura question.

"You shouted with an angry voice, you wish you never meet him and you hate him." that why? I slapped you. Ayaka explained.

Sakura lowered her head in shame.

"I'm sorry! about that." Sakura said.

Sakura head almost touches the ground. Whispering "I'm sorry my love I didn't mean it."

"It's so hard for me to control my emotions" Sakura shouted.

"I wish you could say a goodbye before leaving your village." Another tear rolled down her cheek. When she said that.

Sakura places her small hand close to her heart. It was a sharp pain. It felt like someone burned a hole in the middle of her heart.

Sakura didn't know that a 12-year old blond boy was staring at the same sky.

Naruto mind was full of questions.

Kurama appeared in his human form. His fox ears were pointing up. Kurama was not wearing his ninja hood that came with his ninja jacket. His face was covered by a black ninja mask. His black hair was long and thick. It was pulled back into a ponytail with a couple of braids coming down his back. Kurama was wearing a red ninja jacket. Underneath he was wearing a black long sleeve shirt. To complete his attired he was wearing a black ninja drawstring ninja pants. With tall black tabi shoes with an orange fox design on the side.

In 2- years Naruto hair grow long and thick it reach below his waist.

Naruto was wearing a black ninja jacket underneath he was wearing an orange long sleeves shirt. His long hair was pulled back into a ponytail. With three braids on each side. To complete his attired he was wearing an orange drawstring ninja pants. With tall black tabi shoes, that had the fox design. His face was covered with a black ninja masked on the side of his mask you can see a small orange fox design.

Kurama sat next to Naruto was looking up to see the stars.

Naruto fox ears were pointing up as he listens to his father voice.

"Are you thinking about her my son." his father asked

Naruto answers back "Yeah, father.''

"What? are you thinking about my son," Kurama asked

Naruto replied back to his father question.

"I missed those beautiful green eyes of hers," Naruto said.

"Anything else his father question."

" I miss her warm smile," Naruto whispered into the air.

"You know what else I miss about her father." Naruto looked deep into his father eyes.

"What?" Kurama shouted with excitement.

"Her red juicy plump lips," Naruto shouted back.

"Kurama spoke I know why!?"

"You pressed your lips against her's," Kurama said.

"I remember that day," Kurama shouted.

Underneath his ninja masked Naruto had a smiled. As a imaged crossed his mind. Showing him a happy Sakura on the swing closed to the academy building. As Naruto was pushing her from behind. He stops pushing her and then he walked in front of her, without thinking he pressed his lips to her soft lips. Sakura was blushing a dark red. What? surprised Naruto that Sakura was smiling.

Naruto heard a couple of fingers snapping in front of him.

"Sorry! about that father, I was remembering what? happen that day she gives me the biggest smile that day." Naruto shouted with excitement.

"Can I asked you!?" something personal his father said.

"Asked way!?" father.

"Do you regret leaving her," Kurama asked.

"Yes? and No!"

"What do you mean?" my son. Kurama gives him a confused look.

"She the reason I need to be strong to be able to restore the fox clan," Naruto answers back.

"Oh, I see what you mean about that." Kurama gives him a smile.

Naruto shed a couple of tears, "I should have said goodbye to her at least."

"She probably hating me for leaving her," Naruto growls

Naruto touches his heart "I can feel it." he said.

Kurama smacks the back of his son's head. You're an idiot he shouted.

"I'm sorry! I deserved that father," Naruto said.

"Don't think negative." my son.

"I have a feeling she missing you like crazy," Kurama said.

Naruto looked at his father.

Naruto gives him smile "I hoped you are right father." he said.

"I can feel it,'' Kurama said.

"You can sense her father," Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I can she is crying for you son." Kurama answer.

"How? you know that father." Naruto asked.

Let me explain why? Kurama clears his throat before he began to speak, "foxes have an animal instinct that helps us to detect or pick up a variety of sounds or smells around are mate. We can tell when are mate has been cheating on us by her body odor or the way she gives us signs to leave her alone. That she doesn't want to be touch or for us to mate. Animal instinct also helps us to sense when are mate is in danger by smelling blood around them? Foxes can also sense when are mate are emotional over us when they are whimpering or they are angry at us they give us a growl and you have the same animal instinct Naruto because I and you are connected." Kurama explain

Naruto was amazed he didn't know that.

"Thank you! father for let me know about my animal instincts knows I believe you!" he said.

"You're welcome! my son." Kurama shouted back

"Listen don't make a sound," Kurama said.

Naruto fox ears picked up a couple of sniffles.

Naruto animal instincts quickly pick up any sounds close by or far away

Naruto can hear a wolf howling at the moonlight. The wolf understood her pain.

"You are right father I can sense her too," Naruto said.

Naruto heart was aching just by listening to her cries.

"Do you want to know something else, my son," Kurama asked.

"She has not stopped loving you she loves you more than ever," Kurama said.

"You are lying to me, father," Naruto growl at him.

"No, I'm not my son." Kurama answer backed.

This gives Naruto the strength to continue with his training he was missing her like crazy. As he looked at the sky full stars blowing a kiss for her.

Sakura felt a small breeze caressing her face. And then she felt a couple of kisses on her cheek. She gives herself a smile he can feel his loved. She stops crying and she returns the favor by sending kissing into the air.

Naruto can feel the same breeze pressing against his cheeks as he felt her lips.

An: I change Inner-Sakura into Ayaka. Meaning "color-flower" or "color-petal."

This the same questions that you asked yourself when you miss someone so badly. I change Naruto and Kurama Attired differently. Grandfather Jiraiya was sleeping inside his tent. He heard every word that was said. He gives himself a smile.


	3. Chapter 3 The meaning of the word love

Sakura's P.O.V

Last night I was going through a major crisis. My body was shaking from the fear that I felt. When I realized I was sinking deeper into a black hole. And then I felt someone cold hands choking my neck. This how it feels to have a panic attack. I was losing myself from reality. I was feeling a fear of losing my blue eyed fox. I was thinking negative about him. Being away from me for 2-years know. I was thinking if he stops loving me. "Did he fall in love with another woman?" I ask inside my mind. I have never fallen in love before. My feelings and my emotions were going haywire. Thank goodness for ayaka to bring me back to my surroundings.

As I looked through my window pane. I felt a strong wind touching my face. The forest tree was bouncing back and forth from a breeze. There were no stars at all. Earlier I saw black clouds forming. I was sensing that tonight might rain beside the strong wind

Sakura had a thinking face. Ayaka was asking her a question.

"What is the true meaning of love?" Ayaka asked.

Sakura was thinking hard before she answers Ayaka question.

"Ayaka, Sakura spoke the meaning of love Is when you are willing to risk everything for the person you hold dearly." she said.

"To give your own life for them," Sakura said.

"To protect them with your own hands." As she looked at her own hands.

"There are different kinds of love," Sakura said.

"One: Is parental love between a parent and a child," Sakura said.

"Two: the love that you shared from a sibling like a brother or a sister," Sakura said.

"Number three: is a special love that you show to her husband or wife," Sakura said.

"Number four: The love between a boyfriend or girlfriend," Sakura said.

"Number five: there is the love that you show a friend by a hug," Sakura said.

Ayaka had a shock looked.

Sakura has never fallen in love before and how she knew the meaning of love. Ayaka was trying to figure out

Sakura was very smart and beautiful. She was always observing the way her parents love each other. And how they protected one another from danger. And how they risked everything for their daughter's safety.

Far away from Konohagakure

Naruto was fishing for a couple of fish, he made a fishing rod out of bamboo. He punctures a small hole in the middle and then he inserts a thick wire through the small hole. And then he bends a small part of the wire after he twists the wire a couple of times to hold the wire. From slipping off the bamboo the final step at the end. He bends the wire to shape it into a small hook.

Kurama walked towards Naruto.

Kurama was going to ask Naruto a question.

"Son Kurama shouted can I asked you something."

Naruto looked at his father with his eyes split in the middle when he was in his fox mode.

"Sure! asked away father." Naruto shouted.

"Can you tell me what? is the meaning of love."

Naruto looked at his father one more time before his eyes turn back to normal.

He used his fox mode to help him sense mother-nature. To help him looked deeper into the water. When he was fishing for fish. To protect him from being under attack from a wild animal. nearby.

"Are you blushing" my son Kurama asked.

"Yeah!" Naruto answer.

Naruto was thinking hard on how to answer his father question as he holds the fishing rod.

Kurama was waiting patiently for Naruto answer.

Naruto opens his mouth to speak.

"Father," Naruto shouted.

"Love is when two heart beats combined as one," Naruto said.

"Love is when one soul is reunited with another soul," Naruto said.

"Love is when you express your feeling towards one another," Naruto said.

"Love is when you shared a kiss or hug at the end. You tell them you loved them." Naruto said.

"Love is when you give your own life to the one you love when death is near them," Naruto said.

"Love is when you risk everything for your loved ones," Naruto said.

"Love is to protect the one you love. Naruto said.

"Love is to cherish all the good and bad of a relationship this will help you to become a better person. When it comes to love again." Naruto said.

Kurama was shocked by Naruto answers.

Naruto learned about love when he roams the streets at night. His fox ear will pick up voices. Of the young lovers whispering love words to each other's ears.

Naruto was also good observer when he was 5 years old. Kurama always showed him love by listening to his heartbeat. When he rocked him to sleep at night. After a bedtime story. Before laying him down on his small bed. He will give him a couple of kiss on his cheeks. Before closing his bedroom door, he can hear his father saying "I love you, my son." In return, he will give a small smile to his father.

Naruto returns to fish for their dinner.

Kurama sat on a rock near the river bank.

Grandfather Jiraiya was swimming nearby.

Naruto shouted at his father "Was this a test or something."

Kurama just looked him by giving him a chuckle.

"Yeah, I was testing you." Kurama answer.

"I wanted to know if you knew the meaning of love," Kurama shouted.

"For you to understand the word, love you have to learn how to love yourself first. Before loving someone else.'' Kurama added.

"Father did I pass your love test." Naruto gives a small chuckle.

"Yes, you did my son." Kurama answer.

Naruto was smiling that he pass his father test.

An: Have you ever asked someone this question what is the true meaning of love. Kurama and Ayaka were testing the two lovers. If they were ready for one another when the time comes to meet. No flamers or haters. You can leave a review if like this chapter 3. You can also favorite or followed it I don't mind at all.


	4. Chapter 4 physical training

Sakura P.O.V

Today the weather was so peaceful. All kinds of animals sounds can be heard. The forest trees full of green leaves. Standing tall and mighty. If there were big giants protecting their home.

I saw a small red fox chasing a cottontail rabbit for his dinner.

A snake slithering out of his hole to catch a Camiguin forest rat.

Bang, bang, bang, I heard my father rifle. He was hunting for a couple of deers nearby. To sale to Konoha vendors as deer meat.

Since I was little I was used to eating deer meat. They said that is high in nutritional. It is a superior source of nutrition. When it's compared to other meats like beef, pork, chicken.

Late afternoon me and my twin sister Shayla. We're doing some physical training.

Before Sakura and her twin sister started with their first exercise.

Sakura and Shayla stretch both of their legs. When they were done stretching their hands. By bending their bodies towards the left side. And then they did the same with their right hand. They stretch it all the way towards the right side of their bodies.

Sakura and her twin were dress in a sleeves pleated ninja fashion romper.

Sakura ninja romper matches her hair color. Her top was pink and the belt was red. And her shorts were black. On her feet, she was wearing some black stockings and long black tabi shoes. That had the same design a cherry blossom.

Her mouth was covered by a red ninja masked. With a cherry blossom on the side.

Sakura twin sister Shayla had the same ninja romper. That match her hair color. Red and black. Her belt was red. And her mouth was covered by a black ninja masked. With a red rose design on the side. On her feet, she was wearing red stockings and long red tabi shoes.

My mother always made are clothes for both of us when we were little. She will go into the village of the hidden leave. And she will buy rolls of different colored fabric to make are clothes. When she had the time she will teach me and my sister, Shayla how to sew on a sewing machine. She will teach us how to measure both of our bodies. And how to make a pattern on the fabric.

We can hear my mother sweet voice. " Girls please paid "attention, I'm going to say this once."

My mother with her finger she will point to us how to insert the thread step by step.

Sakura and Shayla you need to put the presser foot into the upward position and place a spool of thread into the spool holder.

And then Insert the thread into a thread guide near the top of the machine. Bring the thread down to the tension mechanism slip the thread between the metal discs and back up.

When you're done Insert the thread through the take-up lever. Now the thread will go down on the left side of the take-up lever.

When you're done you need to pull the thread through the take-up lever and insert it into the eye of a needle

comes back up and catches the bobbin thread. Pull out the spare thread from both the bobbin and the sewing machine and begin sewing.

Sakura and her twin learn how to sew when they were 6-years old.

Shayla looked into her sister green eyes.

"Sakura why did you stop." She said with her sweet voice.

Sakura looks into her sister dark apple red colored eyes.

"I was remembering when mother taught us how to sew by using a sewing machine." she responded to her sister question.

"Oh, see," Shayla whispered back.

"Let's get back to are physical training," Sakura shouted at her sister.

"Okay, Shayla." shouted back at Sakura.

When they were done stretching they began their first exercise.

The first exercise they did was to run a couple of laps around the forest tree.

Sakura and her twin were counting each time, they circle around a tree. One, two, three, four, five...until they reach 100.

Sakura and her twin sister Shayla ponytail swish back and forth.

They stop to catch their breath.

Inhaling and exhaling to relax after a couple of laps.

After they catch their breath.

Shayla, Sakura twin sister spoke.

"Sakura can we do some abdominals?" She asked with an excitement in her voice.

"Sure Shayla," Sakura responded back to her question

Shayla and her twin sister Sakura they walked towards a grassy area.

Before they started with their abdominals. Sakura bends her right leg holding it with her right hand as she stands on her left feet.

When she was done she did the same for her left feet standing on her right foot.

Sakura moves her right hand toward her left side. And then she did the same movement with her left side towards her right.

Shayla did the same exercise as her twin sister Sakura.

"Shayla I'm going to go first can you hold my two feet can you please count each time my body rises up and it goes down," Sakura asked.

Shayla responded with her sweet voice "Sure Pinkett." giving her a small chuckle.

"Thanks, redhead." Sakura started to laugh.

"Let's get serious," Shayla said.

"Okay!" they both said in unison.

Sakura laid down on the green grass. Her legs closed together. Both of her hand were placed on top of her chest. She slowly began to rise her body towards her sister.

Shayla began to count each time Sakura body rise and went down again.

Shayla counting 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10... until Sakura reach 50 abdominals she top counting.

It was Shayla turn Sakura began to count 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,...until she reaches the same number as her sister Sakura 50 abdominals.

They began to grasp for air. For their breathing to return to normal.

Sakura and Shayla had a small grin on their lips.

"Do you want to spar?" they both said unison.

They both agree by giving each other a small nod.

They look into each other eyes. Giving each other a small smile.

Sakura and Shayla were just standing looking directly at each other. Until one of them spoke.

"Are you ready Sakura," Shayla whispered.

"Yes I'm." she said giving her a wicked grin.

Before they began they pulled out from their pockets. Their fingerless gloves they used them when they were going to spar.

Sakura put on her pink colored fingerless glove.

Shayla put on her dark red colored fingerless glove.

Sakura yelled at her sister "Hey Shayla give me your best punch." she said.

"Okay sister her it comes," Shayla yelled back.

Sakura prepared herself by having both of her hands into a fist. Ready to protect herself against her sister punches.

Shayla with her fist went towards Sakura face. But Sakura was quicker with her fist she went toward her sister's face. But Shayla saw it coming. She stops it before it reaches her face with her fist.

They both block each other fist before making any contact with their face.

Sakura lifts her right leg ready to kicked her sister in the stomach.

Shayla grabs Sakura right leg by twisting it. Before it made any contact against her stomach. And then she flips Sakura body so hard. That Sakura stumbles forward by hitting her face on the green grass.

Sakura quickly turns around to face her sister Shayla. With both of her feet into the air. With a mighty push from both feet, she hit her twin on the stomach. Sending her sister flying towards one of the forest trees nearby.

A loud thud was made with Shayla impact.

Sakura runs towards the direction her sister was send flying.

She saw that her sister Shayla was rubbing her head as she stood up from the ground. Whispering a small "OUCH!"

"Do you have to kick me so hard Sakura," Shayla shouted at her.

"Sorry! about that Shayla." Sakura shouted back at her.

They continued with their sparring kicking and punching each other. And when they were done. They took a small break to catch their breath.

A couple of minutes have passed Sakura and Shayla whistle for their horses. They were not too far from their cabin.

The sound of clip-clop sound can be heard.

"The horses are coming." they both yelled in unison.

Two wild horse appear.

Sakura horse was a male horse. she gently caresses him. And then she whispered into his ear "Hello night honor" she gives it that name because his colored was black. She had him since she was 5-years old.

Shayla horse was a female horse. She called her spun gold because she was a chestnut colored horse.

Sakura and Shayla run towards a nearby tree. They grabbed their bows and arrows. Running back towards their horses. Their saddles already installed on each horse.

Sakura and Shayla got on top of their horses. And they placed their arrows on their back. The sound of clip-clop can be heard. They were heading towards a couple of trees that had an archery target.

Sakura and Shayla father Kizashi was the one that teaches them about archery.

Sakura and Shayla's horses speed towards the target in the mean time sakura and her sister had their arrows ready on their bows. And they aim it towards the target.

You can hear them counting 1,2,3 and they let go of the arrow. The arrow flew straight forward. It hit that upper part of the target. They did that for a whole hour. Standing on the horse while they aim their arrows towards the target as the horse speed away. Doing a couple of flips into the air as they aim their arrows. They stop when they run out of arrows.

A loud yell can be heard. It was the sound of their father called them for supper.

"Hey girls come inside supper is ready. Kizashi shouted.

The sound of clip-clop was made heading towards the direction of the cabin. The horses were reward with some hay and lots of carrots.


	5. Chapter 5 Are you real or not

The forest was dark. And very peaceful. At nights the weather was so cold. There were no stars up in the sky. But the moonlight reflected over the cabin roof. A hungry red wolf was howling as he captures a couple of rodents.

Sakura and her twin sister were enjoying supper with their parents.

Her mother Mebuki started it a small conversation.

"Sugar" she spoke to her husband Kizashi.

"How was your day today did you go hunting?" She asked with a sweet voice.

"Yes, honey I did I shot a couple of deer." He answers back to his wife with a masculine voice.

"Oh, I see" Mebuki answers back.

Mebuki turn to face her two daughters.

"Sakura and Shayla she whispered each of their names, What? did you do today." Mebuki asked.

"Mother they both answer in unison we did some physical training and we did some archery training as we rode are horses." They responded to their mother.

"Oh, did my babies get hurt." She gives them a concerned look.

"No! mother, we are fine," they said unison as they continue to finish their supper.

Sakura and Shayla finish eating their supper. They said goodnight to their parents. And they began to walk upstairs.

Shayla went to her bedroom to take a hot shower to relax her ache muscle from the impact her body made against the tree.

Sakura headed towards her bedroom as well. She took a nice hot shower to relax her aching muscles.

A couple minute has passed Sakura and Shayla finish taking their shower.

They both were dress in their sleepwear.

Sakura was wearing a long pink shirt on each side it had two openings. You can see her long legs showing.

She was not wearing any bra underneath. Her grandmother Tsunade told her to sleep without a bra it helps to circulate the blood flow and a good night sleep.

Shayla was also wearing a long red shirt on each side it had two openings. You can see her long legs showing. She was not wearing a bra either. Her grandmother Tsunade told her to sleep without a bra it helps to circulate the blood flow and a good night sleep.

Sakura walked towards her twin sister room. She knocks softly on the door. Not to wake her parents up.

You can hear soft footsteps walking towards the door.

"Who is it?" Shayla asked when she came near the door.

"It's me, sister, I need to talk to you about something" Sakura responded.

Shayla opens the door she moved to the side. To let Sakura coming. She closed the door after Sakura come inside.

Shayla follows her sister from behind. They both sat on top of her bed.

"Sakura, Shayla whisper softly not to wake up her parents."

"It's something bother you, I can tell you have a concerned look on your face," Shayla asked.

"Yes, there is something clouding my mind," Sakura responded back to her sister question.

Shayla and her inner self-Akane were listening.

Akane and Ayaka were inner-sisters.

Ayaka was also trying to list to the conversation.

Shayla shouted back in a soft tone "Spill the beans Sakura."

Sakura took a long relaxing breath before she could speak to her sister Shayla.

"Remember that day when father and mother took us to the hidden leaf village to sell deer meat to the local vendors. Sakura said.

"Yeah!" Shayla answer back.

"Well I meet this blonde boy around my age with blue eyes, he also had some whiskers, he looks like a cute fox," Sakura explains to her sister.

"I fall deeply in love with him and we spend a lot of time together each time we came back to the village," Sakura said.

"I remember you seem so happy playing with him near that academy building there was a swing that he always sat as he waited for you." Shayla gives her a couple of giggles.

"What is the problem Sakura did you stop loving him," Shayla asked her with a sad tone.

"No! is not that Shayla," Sakura responded back to her sister question.

"Then what wrong? Sakura." Shayla asked again.

Sakura Flashback:

Sakura was 8-years old when she return to the hidden leave village with her parents and her twins sister. Sakura was asking some of the villagers if they have seen a blonde blue eyed boy. That always sat on a swing near the academy building. Some of the villagers will tell her that the never seen a blonde boy near the academy building. Other villagers will give her a crazy look if she was losing her mind. And then she asked her grandmother Tsunade if she has seen Naruto. And her grandmother reply to her question. He is on a mission with his father and grandfather Jiraiya to a mystical village. So Sakura was confused if he was real or not.

End of Flashback

"Oh, I see why you're concern Sakura," Shayla whisper in a soft voice.

Ayaka Sakura inner-self was also confused.

''Is he real or not" Ayaka whisper inside her conscious mind.

"I don't know sister do you think he might be a spiritual fox, like the stories mother mebuki and grandmother Tsunade told us at night," Akane answer to her sister Ayaka through her mental link

Shayla gives her sister a hug and a kiss on her forehead.

"Everything will be okay sister if he comes back from the mission he is real, if not then he never exits," Shayla said.

"Thanks, sister that help me to be in peace." Sakura gives her a small smile.

"I'm glad I can help you! Sakura." returning her smile.

Sakura got up and walked toward the door.

"Goodnight sister," Sakura said.

Sakura opens the door and walked out towards her bedroom.

Sakura opens her bedroom door. She walked inside closing the door behind her.

Sakura walked towards her bedroom window. She took a sniff of the cold air it sends shivers down her spine.

As she looks up searching for the moon. She whispers some word. "Do you see the same moon as me, my love?"

Sakura did not know that Naruto was seeing the same moon.

In the fox world, there are two moons. Naruto eyes were focusing on both.

He whispers softly "my vixen are you looking at the same moon as me!" Naruto shouted.

Kurama spotted his son sitting near a rock looking into both moons. He walked toward him he gently tap him on the shoulder. Naruto jumps up like a frog.

"Sorry! did I scared you, my son," Kurama said.

"Yeah!", Naruto responded.

"Were you think about her?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah, Naruto nod his head.

Naruto whispered into his dad's ear, "I wish I could have left a mating seal." he said.

Kurama was blushing little.

"My son you did marker but not in a sensual way," Kurama said.

"What do you mean father.'' Naruto gives him a confused look.

"Remember when you give her that kiss when she was on the swing near the academy," Kurama said.

"Yeah, what about it father," Naruto asked.

"With that kiss, you left a mark on her lips, two years from know when she turns 12 it will appear on her lips," Kurama said.

"Can you explain more in details," Naruto shouted back.

"Her upper lip will be painted orange and her lower lips will be painted black, But... it will also change when she is sad to a different color, and it will return back to his original colors when she in a good mood," Kurama explain.

"Your mark will start showing when you turn fourteen Naruto," Kurama explain.

"Yours will be the same colors and then it will also paint two stripes underneath your lower lip coming down toward your chin," Kurama said.

"One of the stripes will be orange and the other one will be a black stripe, and that how others alpha male will understand that she belongs to you as a mate." He whispers back into Naruto ear.

Naruto had a smile underneath his ninja masked. He was worried that some other alpha male will take his vixen way from him.

As he continues to look in the direction where the two moon were standing.

Sakura stood there looking up at the moon.

This part Sakura is reading a poem to Naruto

Sakura P.O.V

It's night here. As I look up into the moon, love,

A vision came to me.

It was a reflection of me and you on the moon, my love,

A wondrous sight for me to see your face one more time.

And in the vision, I had, My sweet love,

I can reach and touched your handsome face

I twine my fingers with yours, my love,

And felt your warm embrace sending a small heat of pleasure all over my skin.

You pressed your soft lips against mine, my love,

To taste a mixture of orange flavor and ramen kiss

You held me close to your body for a minute, my darling

In this moment, that did fleet,

I snap out from this vision, stayed my darling fox

I wanted the vision to stay longer, but it didn't

I shed a tear as I saw you fading.

that when asked are you real or not my love

Sakura walks toward her bed to dream about her blue-eyed fox.

Naruto was experiencing the same vision as he saw her fade away.

Are you real my love or are you an illusion." Naruto said.

 **An: I wrote this chapter as I was looking up at the moon. I will be posting two more chapters at a time. I will upload them on Saturday. I will explain later on how the mystical fox world looks it has two moons I can tell you that. You can leave a review or you can favorite or follow the story either way. I don't mind at all. I'm not that interested in reviews. I like the favorites and followers more that give me idea how many people are interested in reading this story. That brings a smile to my lips. Thanks again for reading my story. I like writing poems and adding them into my story that brings more the romance. Akane means a brilliant red its fights Sakura twin sister Shayla. The difference between them is their eyes and hair color. Shayla is my character. Sakura will also have the two stripes as Naruto.**


	6. Chapter 6 Thinking about you

Warning this chapter has some nudity.

Chapter 6 Thinking about you.

Naruto P.O.V

At night I couldn't sleep I was tossing, and turning inside my tent. Inside my mind, I was calling your name over and over. Grandfather Jiraiya sing me a lullaby so I can fall sleep. I scream at him that I was not a baby anymore. I was grateful that he tried. I blink a couple of times before closing my eyes. I whisper into the air kami please help me go to sleep. A couple minutes pass by I was sleeping peacefully. Grandfather Jiraiya wake me up with his snoring. Shit, I cursed at him out loud. My father Kurama was about to rock me back to sleep when I stop him. It okay I will figure away I told him. All of the sudden I was thinking about the counting method to help me fall asleep. Instead of counting sheep I was counting cherry blossom mixed with roses. I pointed a finger at images popping inside my head I slowly began to count them 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10 until I reached the number ten my eyes felt heavy and I fall to sleep.

The sun was out I can feel his warm touching my skin. I slowly rub the sleepiness from my eyes. I crawled out of my tent.

"Good morning!" father and grandfather Naruto said to them.

"Good morning!" they said unison.

"Did you! have a peaceful night," Kurama asked.

"Yeah! after counting cherry blossoms mixed with roses." Naruto responded to his father question.

"You! did the counting method to fall sleep." Jiraiya asked.

"Yeah! I did" Naruto answer.

"Ha-ha, that funny." Jiraiya laughed so hard he fall backward.

"It not funny you old pervert," Naruto shouted at him.

"Don't call me that," Jiraiya responded as he continue to laugh ha-ha.

Naruto and Kurama began to laugh as well when they saw him laying on the ground.

The smell of breakfast lingers the warm air.

Naruto stomach gives out a small growl.

Everyone stop laughing when they heard Naruto stomach growling.

Kurama was finishing cooking breakfast.

A couple of minutes pass by and Kurama was done cooking the food. He served scrambled eggs on a medium size plate, next to the eggs he placed a couple slices of bacon. He also placed two pieces of toast bread next to the bacon. Kurama gives the plate to Naruto.

Kurama fixed a second plate for Jiraiya. He also served himself some breakfast.

Naruto saw his father serving some porridge on a bamboo cup and he give it to him.

Naruto was licking his lips with his tongue and he smack his lips. A loud smacking sound was heard.

"This so good father thank you!" Naruto said.

"Your welcome! son." Kurama responded.

"This so good Kurama." thank you! Jiraiya said.

"Your welcome! Jiraiya." Kurama shouted.

Naruto asked a question to his father.

"Where did you get all this delicious food," Naruto asked.

Kurama clear his throat before speaking I woke up early before you and your grandfather Jiraiya wake up, so I walked to the closed it village from here, I was surprised how vendors were hustling with villagers as they bought their merchandise. The village was full of live small children running around. The eggs I bought them at a farm, the same for the wheat and the milk to make the porridge. The rest of the items like the bacon I bought them at a meat vendor and the loaf of bread I bought them at a bakery. The baker toasted the bread for me.

Naruto was surprised that his father was up before he was.

Naruto got up and he stretch his whole body. He began to walk away from the campsite.

"Where? are you going Naruto," Kurama asked.

"I'm going for nature walked." Naruto answer.

"Do you want to see me take a dump too," Naruto asked his father.

Kurama, roar as he throws him the toilet paper and a plastic bag to pick up after.

Naruto looks at his father. "I'm teasing you furball"

"I will be back," Naruto shouted.

"Be careful." they shouted in unison.

An hour pass Naruto was done using the restroom. He walked back to the campsite.

He saw his father Kurama in a meditation mode. Are you back he said as he open one eye.

Naruto answer his father question "No!"

"I forgot something," Naruto shouted.

Naruto walked towards his backpack he placed it on his back. "Know I'm leaving to continue my Nature walk," Naruto said.

"See you later father." Naruto winks at him.

Naruto walked away from the campsite.

Naruto was whistling a tune as he walked through the forest, he saw a red fox chasing a small rodent for his lunch. As he continues to walk he saw a forest cottontail rabbit entering his rabbit hole.

A forest cobra snake crosses his path. Naruto jump over the snake to continue with his walk.

Naruto was enjoying his nature walked all the sudden he stop his eyes were wide as saucers.

His fox ears picked up a rush of water like a cascade. "This place is so beautiful he said," the scenery is amazing." The scenery was surrounded by mountains. The rocks that made the mountain shape were in different patterns. If you glance all around you can see how green and tall the trees are. In the middle of the mountain, you can see a waterfall.

Naruto removed his backpack he left it near a tree. A loud zipper sound was made Naruto was removing a scroll it carried his shampoo and his body soap. He zips his backpack back.

Slowly Naruto he began to walk his way up to the cascade. His feet touching the small path. He was marveled on the different colors the rocks were red, black and orange, It remind him of sakura and his hair color. A moan escaped from his mouth, he was thinking about her.

He slowly began to undress. Naruto folded his ninja attired and left it nearby, where he can reach it. Naruto was not a shame of walking nude. No one was there to see him. He was surrounded by nature beauty.

He took a sit on the smooth flat rock. He fell the rushing water touching his body. Nearby he places the scroll that carried his bottle of shampoo and his body soap.

Oh, he wishes Sakura was here sitting next to him.

Naruto was thinking about her the fresh air was helping him to relaxed.

Naruto was ready to pump chakra on his feet he didn't care If he was nude. He wanted to run as fast as his legs can take him. He wanted to see her again. He would die happy If he could smell her woman scented a mixture of cherry and nature. To be able to hold her close to his heart. To run his fingertip through her pink and red and black hair.

Naruto looks deeper into the water. He spotted several fishes swimming by. The water was a blue color.

Naruto focuses his vision as he continues to look deeper into the water. He saw her reflection in the water was crystal clear.

Naruto closed his eyes to paint a picture of her reflection Inside his conscious mind. He saw Sakura winking at him and she blow a couple of kisses at him.

Naruto opens his eyes he saw Sakura reflection disappeared.

Naruto felt a nice breeze touching his body. It sends a shiver to his spine.

The sound of broken twig falling into the water.

Naruto eyes turned yellow and they were slit in the middle. He was in his fox mode. His fangs were sharpening and his claws were showing ready to attack.

"Who there!?" Naruto shouted.

"Is us." Naruto heard two voices.

"Who us?," he asked.

"Your father Kurama and your grandfather Jiraiya," They shouted in unison.

Kurama and Jiraiya swam were Naruto was sitting.

Naruto gives them a small smile when he saw them getting closed.

Kurama places his two hands on the flat rock and then he lowered his head to rest it on top of his hands. He began to have a small conversation with his son Naruto.

"Are you enjoying Nature beauty." Kurama asked.

"Yeah!" Naruto responded.

"Were you thinking of her again," Kurama asked.

"Yeah!" Naruto shouted

"I missed her so much father her smiled and her green eyes that I loved so much." Naruto said.

"I also miss someone back home." Kurama shed a tear.

"Just in case you're wondering about my mating seal on my lips it's invisible until we meet again." Kurama said.

"Let me explain why? I been away from her for a long time, Uchiha Madara I don't know how he enter the fox world, he captured me to destroyed the hidden leave village, he clouded my headed with anger and hate against innocent people," Kurama said.

"I didn't want to kill and destroyed a peaceful village."

"Your father Minato and your mother Kushina were the ones that seal me inside of you, to protect the village." Kurama said.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to kill them I stabbed them with my claw I cried for my mistakes before entering your body," Kurama said.

"I have a family too with lots of siblings I understand it hard not to be near them or to see them at all, my mother and father died also to protect the fox world from Uchiha Madara." Kurama explain.

" I feel your pain for losing your parents." Kurama said.

Kurama saw a couple of tears rolling down Naruto cheeks.

"I'm sorry! I never told you how you were sealed inside of me." Kurama said.

"I understand if you don't want me around for killing your parents." Kurama whimper.

"If you hate me" I understand. Kurama said.

Kurama was about to swim away when Naruto shouted at him "Stop father."

Kurama froze he couldn't believe what? his fox ears picked up. Naruto yelled father.

Kurama looked deep into Naruto eyes and Naruto stared back.

Naruto cleared his throat before he began to speak, listen father "thank you!" for let me know how you were seal inside of me and how my parents died from protecting the village.

"I can't hate you because is not your fault." Naruto said.

"You probably under a magic spell or something," Naruto said.

"You were there when no one was around and you show me, love."Naruto said.

"You are the closed I have as a parent figure beside my grandfather Jiraiya." Naruto said.

"I don't want to lose you, father,"Naruto said.

Kurama give a hug to Naruto "Thank you!" Kurama said.

Kurama finishes explaining about the invisible mating seal once in awhile I talked to her through my mental link her name is Shinju. So when I see her again I will mate with her and I will kiss her again. And that when the kissing seal will appear again on my lips. Our kissing seal is permanent. Kurama finishes with his explanation.

Naruto asked his father if he had any children. And he answers with a "Yes!"

"How many," Naruto asked.

"I have three children. Shinju is a human being and half fox like you. So my children are human and half fox like you as well. Kurama answered.

Naruto was happy that he had a family.

Naruto swam along with his father and Jiraiya. He was going to rinse his hair later.

Another part of the forest.

Sakura and her twin were also naked and they were swimming in a nearby river.

"Sakura you miss him," Shayla asked.

"Sakura answer with a yes.''

"I'm thinking about him." right know Sakura said.

A moan escaped from her mouth thinking about Naruto.

"I love him so much," Sakura said.

"What do you miss from him," Shayla asked.

"Sakura answers his blue eyes and kissing him on the lips." she answers back.

"Luck you!" Shayla give her a warm smile.

"I wish I meet someone like him!" Shayla said.

"You will." Sakura smiled at her twin sister Shayla

 **AN: Tomorrow I will post chapter 7 the demon world. I will explain how it looks with the two moons. Shinju means pearl Kurama mate when she in her fox mode she has black fur with pearl white fur in the middle. Jiraiya is Minato father that why? he is Naruto grandfather. Shayla will be pairing with Gaara-sama.**


	7. Chapter 7 Remembering about the past

Warning this chapter has some violence scene and some blood. A some swearing.

Naruto P.O.V

I was thinking about everything that happen yesterday. I felt more in peace. My father confessing about how he was used to destroyed a peaceful village. Just by looking in his eyes I can tell he was telling me the truth. It was not his fault. He was being under a spell or a trance I don't blame him. I believe him that Madara Uchiha clouded his thoughts with anger and hate to destroyed the hidden leave village. I felt sad for my father Kurama that he also witness the death of his parents before being captured. Losing his parents was painful for him. I and he was on the same page we shared the same pain. We shed a couple of tears for their lost and we pray to kami to keep them safe in the spiritual world.

Naruto Flashback:

I remember like it was yesterday I was five years and 1/2 getting close to my birthday on October 10 to turn 6-years old. I was sitting on the swing closed to the academy building. I heard from a couple of kids running towards the building with a huge grin on their lips. "I love the academy the teacher is so nice and he is teaching us about ninja stuff and how to become one." So I followed them from behind I had a smile on my lips that I was going to school. To learn to be a ninja as well.

I saw them walking inside a classroom so I followed them behind. So I sat down next to them. A couple of minutes have passed by and my fox ears picked up the sound of footsteps getting close to the door and then I heard the sound of someone trying to open the door.

The door flew wide open and everyone turn around to face the door. A male with white shoulder hair with a slight hint of blue to it and green eyes. He wore the standard attire of the Konoha-nin which include flak jacket and forehead protector that look like a bandana. Walked inside the classroom, he closed the door behind him with a loud thud.

He walked towards his desk and he picked up a piece of paper he looks at it before reading.

"GOOD MORNING! STUDENTS." HE SHOUTED OUT LOUD.

"GOOD MORNING! MIZUKI-SENSEI.'' The children shouted back including Naruto.

He looks at them by giving them a fake smile.

"I'm going to call your names and when you hear your name answer here," he said.

The children give their sensei a small nod.

Okay! the first name on the list "Hachiro." Mizuki shouted.

"Here! sensei." Hachiro shouted back. Mizuki marked his name with an X next to it.

Mizuki just rolls his eyes.

The second name on the list is "Hiroki"

"Are you here! Hiroki." Mizuki asked.

"Yes! sensei Hiroki replied. Mizuki marked his name with an X next to it.

Mizuki runs his fingers down the list again the third name on the list was Hitoshi.

Mizuki yelled when he heard all the children speaking at the same. "BE QUITE! HE SAID.

All the children including Naruto blink at him.

"I hate children," Mizuki said.

"They are annoying and they cried for everything."

"I should have applied for Anbu instead of being a school teacher," Mizuki said.

The children couldn't believe what? they heard.

"All the children began to cry, "I tell my mother and my father Sensei yelled at us and he hate us too." As they pointed a finger at their Sensei. Naruto was also crying and he also replied to tell Kurama he was yelled at when the class was over.

"I'm sorry!" Mizuki yelled back.

Mizuki was not sorry at all he just said that for the children to believe him. He meant every word he said to them. He really hated children.

"Let's continue with roll-call," Mizuki said.

Hitoshi are you "here!" Mizuki shouted.

"Yes! Hitoshi." answer. Mizuki place an X next to his name.

"Isamu," Mizuki shouted. A girlish- giggle can be heard from behind Naruto.

A small female voice shouted "here! sense." she said. Mizuki place an X next to her name.

"Chie,'' Mizuki shouted at the last name on his list.

Another giggle can be heard. Chie answer "here! sensei." she shouted back. Mizuki place an X next to her name.

Mizuki was going to place the paper back on his desk when he notice Naruto sitting there speaking to one of the boys.

Mizuki cleared his throat before speaking.

"What your name?" Mizuki asked.

My name is Naruto, Uzumaki he answered.

Mizuki runs his fingers down the list again and he looked at Naruto and back at the list.

"I can't find you!" Mizuki shouted.

"Are you sure you belong here!" Mizuki asked.

Naruto gives him a nod he was messing with his head. He knew that he didn't belong in his class.

"Can you repeat your name for me one more time," Mizuki asked.

Naruto repeated his name for Mizuki.

"My name is Naruto, Uzumaki." he said.

Mizuki froze when he heard that name. He didn't pay attention the first time when Naruto shouted out his name the children were talking out loud.

"GET OUT OF MY CLASSROOM YOU DEMON CHIlD. MIZUKI SHOUTED AT NARUTO.

All of the children froze when they heard demon child out loud. They began to scream with fear.

"SOMEONE HELP US WE ARE IN TROUBLE," They shouted.

Naruto leaps from his desk towards Mizuki. His eyes were a crimson colored. His claw were sharp ready to attack him and his fangs were out to take a bite of his neck.

Naruto snarls at Mizuki and puffs hot air in front of him before he spoke.

"You're not nice." Naruto said.

"You're cold as ice." Naruto said.

See those boys sitting there Naruto pointed his finger towards them. I heard from them that you where a nice but I guess they were wrong about you. You planted the seed of hatred inside their head when you shouted out demon child.

Naruto gives him a loud snarl and he puffs some more hot air before he spits on Mizuki face.

"I'm sorry!" I didn't mean to be cruel, but you deserve it, Naruto said.

When a poof sound was made Kurama was standing there his eyes also had a crimson color and his claws were sharp as a blade and his fang were ready to chew him up.

Kurama looked at Naruto he yelled at him.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY SON," Kurama shouted as he walked toward Mizuki.

Naruto did what his father asked him.

Kurama was staring at Mizuki as he breathes hot air through his nose.

Mizuki was shaking with fear as he stared back. he wet his pant from his own fear.

A loud snarl echoes throughout the classroom.

Kurama spoke with a malice in his voice.

"WHO? ARE YOU TO CALLED MY SON A DEMON CHILD." Kurama asked.

Kurama pointed a finger at Mizuki.

"LET ME TELL YOU WHO? IS THE REALLY DEMON HERE!" Kurama shouted.

"YOU'RE!'' KURAMA SHOUTED.

Mizuki frozen he couldn't defend himself.

"LET ME TELL YOU WHY?" KURAMA SHOUTED.

"WHO? THE ONE THAT YELLED AT A INNOCENT CHILD BY CALLING HIM NAMES." KURAMA SHOUTED BACK WITH ANGER.

Without thinking Kurama grab Mizuki by his neck if I ever hear you calling my son a demon child again. "I will kill you Kurama whisper into his ear.

Kurama shakes him a couple of times before sending him flying out the window. Pieces of glass flew everywhere.

Kurama walked towards the window and he shouted at Mizuki as he saw his body crash against a tree where the swing hang. He was covered with blood and a piece of glass was stabbing his chest. "Thank you for flying the demon express to hell.

Kurama clears his throat before speaking as he turns to face the small children. "Sorry kids school is over," he said. as he transforms back into a human being.

All the children scrambled all over like scared mice trying to find a hole to hide.

Kurama holds Naruto hand as they walked out of the classroom to breath fresh air. "Do you! want to get some ramen," Kurama asked.

End of Flashback.

Naruto and Kurama walked to eat some ramen.

"Can I asked you a question Naruto," Kurama asked. as they headed back home after eating some ramen.

Naruto nodded his head.

"Why? where? you! at the academy my son."

"I wanted to learn how to write and read and I also heard from the children that they learn how to become ninjas," Naruto explain.

Kurama just gives him a smile "don't worry!" he said. I will teach you as he looked at Naruto he had a sad face.

Naruto sad face turns into a happy face when he heard that his father was going to teach him how to read and write and maybe learn some ninja stuff.

Night and day Kurama taught Naruto how to read and write and he also taught him a little bit of ninja stuff on how to throw a shuriken. To defend himself when he was not around.

Another Naruto flashback:

I was five-years-old when father was giving me another lesson on shuriken when an Anbu appears in front of my father face. He was a wearing a bear masked.

I heard the Anbu called my father by his name "Kurama the third needs to talk you."

"What? your name." Kurama asked

"You can call me bear."

"Bear can you tell me why the third wants to speak to me," Kurama asked.

"This is confidential." bear responded.

"Okay!" Kurama shouted.

"Let's go Naruto we need to meet someone." Kurama shouted.

"Hold my hand son, I don't want to lose you."

Kurama and Naruto walked holding hands through a busy village being followed by bear. They arrived at the Hokage monument. Before knocking the door, Kurama gives out a small puff air.

Knock, Knock, knock

three knocking sounds can be heard.

"Who is it?" third asked.

"It me." bear responded.

"Come inside." the third shouted.

The door open "What can I help you bear." the third asked.

"You need to speak with Kurama so I brought him over Sir." bear said.

"Let them inside." The third said.

Bear shouted at Kurama "come inside."

Kurama walked inside holding Naruto.

"Thank you! bear." the third said.

Bear closed the door behind and he disappeared.

The third was pacing back and fourth as he puffs his pipe.

"Sit down Kurama."the third said.

Kurama took a sit Naruto was standing next to him.

The third stop pacing and he walked towards his desk. He stared at Kurama before taking a seat.

The third fold his hands on top of his desk. He cleared his throat before he spoke.

"A year has passed since that accident at the academy, Mizuki pass away from his stab wound, I'm not going to judge for your mistakes, I'm a parent too I would do the same for one of my children," the third said.

Kurama was sweating bullets thinking that he was going to be executed.

"I'm not going to punish you!" the third said.

Naruto walked towards the third to give him a hug.

"Thank you!" he said. as the third ruffle Naruto hair.

"You're welcome. the third answers.

"I like him, daddy." Naruto gives, his father a smile when he said that.

"I like you too!" the third shouted.

Naruto gives a smile to the third. Before he walked back to his father Kurama.

Father was not charged for killing him.

The third was reasonable he understood what happen that day.

Father and the third shared some sake and they talked about random stuff as I took a nap on my father lap.

Iruka becomes the school teacher after Mizuki death.

A couple of minutes pass and we walked out. Father took a fresh breath of air to relax.

"Father can I asked you a question," Naruto asked.

"Ask away Naruto."

"Can you tell me what is a leader," Naruto asked.

"Sure!" Kurama answer.

Father look up into the sky he can tell it was getting close to lunch time.

Kurama cleared his throat before he began to speak.

"Naruto there are different types of leaderships. there are kings and queens that rule over a kingdom, they protect a village and the villagers are proud to have them as rulers because they are kind people," Kurama explain.

"Let me give an example Before the third become a leader of the hidden leaf village he was voted by the council and he also took the fourth leadership after he passed away, the third took an oath to give his own life to protect a village," Kurama explain.

Naruto stared at his father eyes "when I get older father I wanted to become a leader of this village, to protect and served my love ones, to give my own life for them and to bring peace, to live in a world full of love no hatred." Naruto explain.

Naruto and Kurama stomach growl.

"Hungry for some ramen," Kurama asked.

"Yeah!" Naruto began to drool. as they walked toward Teuchi and Ayame ramen stand.

One month before my birthday the third got sick he asked grandfather Jiraiya to find a woman by the name Lady Tsunade to take his placed. The third pass away from sickness.

The end of the flashback.

I wanted to find out more about my parents. I asked Lady Tsunade she told me when I was older she will tell me about my parents. I give her a small whimper I understand her very well. She stared at me for one moment. She cleared her throat before speaking "Naruto I'm sorry I couldn't answer your question right know, you're too young to understand, It could bring you more pain and hate against the person who? did the attack." she explain.

"Don't worry grandmother," I said to her. Father, Kurama told me that she took care of me when no one will. She shows me love and affection when no one cares about me besides my father Kurama and grandfather Jiraiya. She was there when I need a mother figure.

Another Flashback:

When I was six years old I went to Konoha library to use my reading skill. I wanted to find out what happen to the hidden leave village six years ago.

Naruto walked inside the library the first thing he saw a young female stamping a couple of books. On the center, he saw a couple of tables with chairs. Some of the tables were empty and some were full with readers.

Naruto eyes were focused on the shelves each of them where stack with so many books.

The librarian noticed Naruto looking at one of the shelves. She walked towards him.

"Hi, my name is Amaya how can I help you," she asked.

Naruto gives her a smile "I'm looking for a history book what happen six years ago, to the hidden leaf village," he answered.

"Follow me!" Amaya gives Naruto a smile.

You're looking at the wrong shelf." Amaya pointed at the right one.

Amaya began to explain to Naruto the library is divided into a different section. This section the shelves are stack with history books. That shelf she pointed with her finger those books explain about ninjutsu and genjutsu.

Amaya pulled a book out from the history pile she gives it to Naruto "this book should give you some information on what you're looking for." she said. As she walked back toward her desk to continue to stamp the return books.

Naruto walked towards the empty table to read. He had a smile on his face.

Naruto read the title of the book.

"Legends and myths.'' he said.

Naruto opens the book to began to read it

Introduction: True heroes

Chapter 1: What? happen on a dark night.

Six years ago Konoha was being attacked by a masked man by the name of Madara, Uchiha. He was controlling a demon fox like a puppet. The demon looked like he was under a magic spell. He killed lots of innocent people and destroyed the entire village. Two lovers came to the rescue. They loved each other so much. They weren't afraid to sacrifice their own life to protect their own village. They defeat the demon fox.

Chapter: 2 blank

Chapter: 3 blank

Naruto was upset the rest of the page were blank. He closed the book and he walked towards Amaya.

"Here!" he shouted.

"Did you find something," Amaya asked.

"No!" Naruto answer back.

"Thank you!" he said.

"Your welcome!" she said.

Naruto walked out of the library with a disappointment look.

End of flashback.

Another flashback:

When I was 8-years old I was minding my own business. I was heading towards my apartment after eating some ramen at Teuchi and Ayame. A male walked out from a bar he threw a bottle of sake at me. The bottle shatter into tiny pieces cutting me.

"I hate you demon child." as he hiccup.

I quickly run away from him as I continue to run towards my apartment I was being chased by a mob of villagers with torches. One of the torches touches my skin I give out a whimper.

I heard a small six-year-old female voice.

"Leave him alone!" she shouted. Sakura followed them out of the village.

One of the villagers shouted demon whore.

Sakura removed her bow from underneath her cloak and she grab an arrow from the right side of her thigh. And she aims the arrow toward the villager that shout demon whore. The arrow flew stabbing him on his chest.

Sakura shouted with anger "anyone else wants to die beside him." she asked.

Sakura was about to aim another arrow towards the villagers. All villagers scrambled back to the village. "we don't want to die." they shouted.

Sakura chases after Naruto. When she arrived her eyes were marveled by the scenery. She saw Naruto was surrounded by different flowers lilies and sunflower. All kind of roses.

Sakura walked closer to where Naruto was she spoke with a sweet voice are you okay. Naruto didn't answer her. She began to worry.

Sakura felt an ache inside her heart, I understand if you're mad me. She was about to walked away. When she heard Naruto "Sakura please stay."

Sakura kneels behind Naruto facing his back Naruto turn around to face her. I made this for you. Naruto made her a crown of flowers he placed it on top of her head. "You look beautiful sakura." giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Sakura was blushing all shades of red.

"I'm sorry! I didn't answer" he said.

"It's okay!" she said.

" I thought you were mad at me for chasing after you!" she said.

"No! I'm not mad at you!" he said.

"I love you so much my rosita." he said.

Sakura was blushing a shade of red.

Naruto gives Sakura a nickname rosita-means rose.

"I love you more." she said.

Sakura extends her arms wide she was giving him a sign. She wanted to hug him.

Naruto crawls to sakura he places his head to listen to her heart beat. When he felt Sakura hands closing from behind.

Naruto began to whimper ''why? sakura".

Sakura wiped his tears from Naruto face.

"About what? Naruto," she asked.

"Why? the villagers want to hurt me," he answers.

"Did you! heard them they called me a demon child," he said.

"You're not a demon child Naruto," she said.

"You're a human being that breathes." she said.

"You have a good soul and a good heart." she said.

"That why? I fall in love with you when I meet you my sunshine."

''Let me explain something to you Naruto." she said.

Naruto fox ears were listening to what? Sakura was about to said.

"The villagers are jealous because you have a special gift," she said, that why? they chase you and called you names, I know it sounds cruel but... when time pass they will forget all about it, they will learn from their mistakes and I know that you will forgive them because they didn't mean to hurt you," she said.

Naruto stared directly into Sakura eyes she was telling him the truth and he found that inner-peace.

" Do you want to see something.'' Naruto.

"Yeah!" he shouted.

Sakura hand began to glow green "I have healing powers." she said.

"I'm special too!" she said.

"People think I'm a witch because I have powers to heal. I don't give a SHIT." she said.

"You shouldn't care about what others said about you. You just give them a smile and continue walking, " she said.

Sakura placed her glowing hand closed to Naruto cheek to heal him from his wound. When she was done she placed her hand on the side of his right shoulder to heal him from the burn mark.

Naruto can feel Sakura love through her chakra. He felt loved by the women who captured his heart.

Sakura was caressing Naruto hair back and forth with her fingertips.

Sakura open her heart to express her love towards Naruto, "Naruto I love you!, I'm here for you, I will give my life for you, don't doubt my love for you." she meant every word.

Naruto was smiling as Sakura rock him back and forth. She rubbed her nose with his nose to show affection.

Nearby Kurama was watching the two love bird as he smiled.

The end of the flashback.

Back to a 12-year old Naruto.

Naruto was making shadows with his hands.

Grandfather Jiraiya was writing something.

Kurama was poking on the cooked fish.

Jiraiya was too busy to tag with the conversation.

Kurama and Naruto started a small conversation.

"Naruto where you thinking about Sakura." he asked.

"Why you asked father," Naruto asked.

"You had a thinking face.'' As he looked at the fish.

"I was thinking about the past father. he answers.

"Like what?" Kurama asked.

Naruto stops making shadow figures with his hand.

Jiraiya stops writing as he listens to Naruto.

" I was remembering what? happen at the academy and when I meet the third and also Lady Tsunade after the third pass away, I also saw an image of Sakura holding me tight after being chased by a mob of villagers.'' Naruto explain.

"I remember I become a murder that day. Kurama gives out an evil grin.

"What? also do you! remember," he asked.

"The confession we had yesterday father," Naruto responded.

"Oh", Kurama whispered.

"Are you in peace." he asked.

"Yeah!" he answered.

"I'm one lucky son of a bitch being surrounded by precious people, plus I have a beautiful vixen with green eyes waiting for me," he said

Kurama scolded at Naruto "behave asshole" as he throws a fish at him.

Naruto was trying to catch his dinner like if he was a baseball player.

Jiraiya was sitting down on a tree trunk when he fell backward from laughing so hard.

Kurama stared at Naruto and then he stared at Jiraiya before he started to laugh.

 **An: Let your imagination soar. On this chapter, I wanted to show that Sakura is not weak when it comes to protecting someone she loves so much. Chapter 8 will be upload tomorrow the fox world. I don't mind if you leave a review. I love favorites and followers more. Mizuki is not my character but the children names are mined character.**


	8. Chapter 8 The fox world

Warning this chapter has some swearing.

Naruto P.O.V

I had thousands of questions ready. My mind was repeating them over and over. What should I ask father about the fox world? How does it look? Why is consider a mystical world? Why did it take us two years to find it? What kind of creatures lives there. How do they look like? Do they have ears like a fox?

Do they eat human flesh beside animals?

Do they transform like father into a fox/demon with crimson eyes?

How many questions should I ask him?

Should I ask him one or two or all of them at once?

Naruto was pacing back and forth. And he took a long breath to relaxed himself.

I wish I had a bottle of sake to help me to calm myself, my heart is about to burst.

"You're too young to drink," Kurama said.

Naruto was shocked that his father heard him.

"You heard me, father," Naruto asked.

"Yes, I did son," Kurama replied.

Kurama walked towards Naruto he notices that Naruto was pacing back and forth.

"Are you nervous my son," Kurama asked.

"Why you asked father." Naruto said.

" You're pacing back and forth. Kurama answer.

"YES! I'm father." Naruto shouted.

"Why? are you Nervous," Kurama asked.

"I was thinking about some question's to asked you father." Naruto said.

"What? kind of questions my son." Kurama asked.

Naruto looked at the river he saw a couple of fish swimming by before he answers his father question. He looks at his father directly into his eyes.

Kurama was waiting patiently for Naruto to respond as he stared back.

Naruto just stood there frozen staring at his father eyes thinking what? to say.

Inside Kurama mind "I think he froze." the voice said.

Kurama snaps his fingers in front of Naruto face. To froze him out of his thoughts or nervousness.

Naruto snap out of being frozen.

"Sorry! about that father." I froze Naruto said.

"Why did you freeze," Kurama asked?

"I was thinking what to say father"Naruto said.

Naruto began to sweat bullets as he began to pace again.

Kurama eyes were following Naruto as he pace.

"STOP PACING MY SON," KURAMA SHOUTED

"You're giving me a headache," Kurama said.

Naruto stops his pacing he turn around to face his father. He blinks a couple of times.

"I'm sorry! about that father," Naruto said.

"It's okay! son." Kurama said.

Naruto cleared his throat before he spoke.

"Father I, I, I as he began to stutter, I was going to ask you about the fox world." Naruto said.

"That why? you're so nervous," Kurama said.

"YES!" Naruto responded.

"They are nine questions in total." Naruto said.

"Can you answer them all." Naruto said.

"Yeah!" Kurama shouted.

"You taking long Naruto," Kurama asked.

"Sorry! about that father" Naruto said.

"Ask away." Kurama asked.

Naruto took another breath before he spoke.

Naruto started to pace again and Kurama began to chase Naruto by pacing as well.

First question: "How? does it look." Naruto asked.

Kurama stop pacing "let me see!" as he rubbed his chin to answer his question. Two moons he said. and two suns.

"That your answer." father.

"Yeah!'' Kurama answer.

"THAT BULLSHIT FATHER." NARUTO SHOUTED.

Naruto puffs hot air through his nose as he snarls at his father.

Kurama smacks Naruto on the back of his head.

"BEHAVE YOURSELF SHITHEADED," KURAMA SHOUTED AS HE SNARL BACK AT NARUTO.

''SORRY! ABOUT THAT.'' NARUTO SHOUTED.

"I just wanted to find out more," Naruto said

"You will find out in a month," Kurama answer.

"Okay!" Naruto said.

Naruto stops for one second to remember that a couple of days ago his father opens a portal for him to glance over the fox world. He did see there were two moons. The same ones that he was looking at when he saw Sakura vision on the moon before she fade away. He couldn't see that much because it was night and then the portal closed after.

Kurama look at Naruto "what are you thinking know?" Kurama asked

Naruto looks back at his father "I was remembering when you open the portal to the fox world and I saw the two moons." Naruto answered.

"Oh, see.'' Kurama said.

"Let's continue with the questions?"

"Is starting to get dark. Kurama said."

Naruto agrees with his father.

Second question: Why? is consider a mystical world. Naruto asked.

Kurama looks up at the sky "It out of this world." Kurama answers.

"It understandable," Naruto said.

Third question: Why? did it take us two years to find it?

Kurama removed his eyes from the sky to look at Naruto.

"The fox world does not belong in this world," Kurama said.

"Let me explain why? Kurama cleared his throat before he began to speak. The fox world and the ninja world that you belong are two different worlds, the ninja world has one moon and one sun and the fox world has two moon and two suns. The people here are human. The fox world there a foxes with some human blood.

"Oh, I see," he said. Naruto had a shocked face.

"Fourth question: "Why? is protect by a barrier." Naruto asked.

"To protected it from the enemies." Kurama answer.

"That is a reasonable answer" Naruto replied.

"Fifth question: What? kind of creatures lives there.

Kurama blinks a couple of time before he answers.

"Like I said before fox with human blood lives there. Kurama answers

"Okay!" Naruto said.

"How? do they look like." Naruto asked.

"I will explain to you when the time comes." Kurama answer.

Naruto whimper.

"What? sizes are they," Naruto asked.

"There are foxes that arrange from small and medium and also large ones and there are also larger ones that look like giants. Kurama explains.

Do they eat human flesh beside animals?

"YEAH!"KURAMA SHOUTED.

Naruto began to shiver with fear.

"NEVER MIND I DON'T WANTED TO ENTER WHEN THE TIME COMES. HE SHOUTED BACK.

"I MESSING WITH YOUR HEAD. KURAMA SAID.

Naruto flips a finger at his father.

Kurama smacks him on the back of his head.

"OUCH!" NARUTO SHOUTED.

"WHAT? THAT FOR." NARUTO SHOUTED BACK.

"FOR FLIPPING ME A BIRDIE. KURAMA ANSWER.

"I'M SORRY! I DESERVE THAT?. NARUTO SHOUTED.

''ARE WE PLAYING THE SHOUTING GAME." KURAMA ASKED.

"NO!" Naruto answered.

"We are answering questions. Naruto said.

"Okay then let's lowered are voices," Kurama said.

Kurama and Naruto took a breath to relaxed.

"Back to the question then," Naruto said.

The last question is:

"Do they transform like you father into a fox/demon with crimson eyes," Naruto said.

"YES!" Kurama answer.

"Anything else," Kurama asked.

"Those are all my questions." he answered back to his father.

"OKAY!" KURAMA SHOUTED.

Kurama headed back to the campsite.

Naruto sat down on the ground to listen to the river.

Naruto turns around to look at his father walking away.

"FATHER NARUTO YELLED WHAT? ARE WE GOING TO DO IN ONE MONTH" HE ASKED.

Kurama froze in his own tracks to answer Naruto question.

"WE WILL Figure OUT SOMETHING," KURAMA SHOUTED BACK.

"OKAY THEN," NARUTO SHOUTED BACK.

Kurama continues to walk away.

One week pass by since Naruto asked his father those questions.

The second week came by nothing happened.

The third week My father Kurama was teaching me how to transform into a fox, to hunt a couple of forest cottontail rabbits, Grandfather shows me how to skinned them.

The fourth-week father was teaching me how to mediated, he told me that it will help me to connect with nature and his surroundings and also the fox world.

The fifth week it rain I was stuck inside my tent.

The six-week I and father were hanging upside down a tree doing a couple of exercises.

The seventh week I and father did a couple of laps around the forest trees.

The eight-week Father was teaching me how to spar. hit, kick and punch.

The nine-week. Me and father and grandfather Jiraiya we walked to the nearest village, to purchase more supplies, like medical and more food.

The tenth-week father was teaching me how to used a bow and arrow.

"Let me explain something to you about there are three basic types of bow there's the traditional long bow, which were used in the Middle Ages. The bows are longer with one curve and require lots of strength to pull back. Next, there are recurve bows, they are shorter, and form a slight "S" shaped curve at both ends of the bow that meets the string. Kurama explain.

They are much easier to pull back but still require some strength. And there is the compound bow.

Father was holding two recurve bow, "this one is yours." he said.

It was a snake shape bow it remind of an orange-striped ribbon snake.

"Let me give you a description why the bow reminds me of an orange-striped ribbon snake, from the top to the middle of the bow has a black stripes border and from the middle, all the way down an orange striped stretch's to reach the end of the bow. Naruto explain.

Father also handed me a sack full of arrows. the feathers were orange and the rest was painted black.

Kurama handed another bow to Naruto for him to used for hunting.

"Listening carefully Naruto I'm going to give you some instruction on how to aim the arrow.

Step 1: Stance

"You should face the target about 45-degrees, with feet parallel and spread 18 to 24 inches apart, toes should be pointing well toward the target, not at 90 degrees like many beginners stand," Kurama explain

Step 2: Bow Grip

"Grip your bow with a relaxed, closed hand. A tight, white-knuckle grip will tense your entire bow arm and severely degrade accuracy," Kurama said.

Step 3: Draw

"Extend your bow arm toward the target with the string gripped in your fingers, the most common finger grip on the string is index finger above the arrow nock and next two fingers below the arrow nock, point the bow at the target, double-check that your bow grip is loose, and pull the string back smoothly to your face. do not dip the bow or point it in the air as you draw, do not push the bow ahead as you draw the string back, Extend the bow fully, and then pull the string straight back." Kurama explain.

Step 4: Anchor

"Once the bowstring is drawn, lock your string hand against the side of your face, this is called the anchor right-hand shooters anchor to the right side of the face with the right eye behind the bowstring," Kurama explain.

Step 5: Aim

"Point your arrow towards the target, the key here is consistency, train yourself to swing on target the same way every time, move the bow smoothly, hold solidly on target for a second or two, and release the arrow," Kurama explain.

Step 6: Release

"The way you release can make or break the shot. The string release must be smooth, without a jerk or flinch, simply relax all your fingers after you aim, the bowstring will do the rest, ripping away with the arrow, It's easier to release with a tab on your fingers Using a tab might feel strange at first, but quickly becomes second nature." Kurama explain.

Step 7: Follow-Through

"After you release, keep aiming until the arrow actually hits the target, hold your bow up and try to keep the sight picture the same, your string hand will slide backward along your face and the bow will recoil to one side, but if you try to continue the aim, your accuracy will be superior." Kurama finish explaining to Naruto.

Naruto fox ears pick up every detail to learn how to used a bow and how to aim it.

"RELEASE." NARUTO KURAMA SHOUTED.

Naruto release the arrow and the arrow flew towards a tree.

"GOOD JOB NARUTO," FATHER SHOUTED WITH EXCITEMENT.

'' THANK YOU! FATHER" NARUTO SHOUTED BACK WITH EXCITEMENT.

"Are you ready to see the fox world," father asked.

"Yeah!" Naruto began to jump up and down.

Naruto before we enter the fox world I need to do a couple of hands signals and I also need some of my blood to open the portal." Kurama explain.

"OKAY!" NARUTO SHOUTED.

Kurama did a couple of hand signals and he took a bite of his finger to draw some blood and he slammed it against the ground, a huge portal open.

"ARE YOU READY TO SEE THE FOX WORLD NARUTO." KURAMA ASKED.

"YEAH!" NARUTO SHOUTED BACK WITH EXCITEMENT.

"LET'S GO THEN" KURAMA POINTED A FINGER TOWARDS NARUTO.

Kurama enters the fox world and Naruto followed after and grandfather Jiraiya tag along. the portal closed.

Kurama and Naruto were inside the fox world. It was a mystical world and it was different. The trees had eyes that open and closed without blinking, so they won't miss a thing from their surrounding. Their mouth moves to speak. To the creatures nearby.

In the center of the forest, there was a crystal clear river reflected with different colored fishes and different sizes.

With a cascade of clean water and fireflies dancing with their lights on making shadow figures on the water.

The night was covered with thousands of stars with two moons shining so bright.

Naruto and Kurama and also Jiraiya spend the whole night to be able to see the two suns that shine the day like two fireballs.

At night, the fox world was a mystery and by day, it was a beautiful scenery compared at night.

Naruto let me explain "something about the weather here!" at nights the air is cold and by day is warm but... is a type of warm that doesn't make you sweat.

The scenery by day was so wonderful that Naruto eyes were marveled by his beauty.

The grass was a dark green full of different colored roses, there were red ones and yellow roses and peach color roses. There was also some violets and sunflower.

Naruto walked towards the cascade the water was a darker blue. On the center of the water, lily pads were flowing by with a frog and a blue color lizard on top of the enjoying the ride.

A couple of foxes in a samurai armor were riding a full breed horse with demon blood.

Naruto saw how the horse gallop in full speed as the samurai fox aims his arrow straight into a mystical tree. And the mythical tree rolls his eyes.

Naruto and Kurama being follow by his grandfather Jiraiya they walked towards a realm that was decorated in a roman style, the floors were white and plastered with fox designs. The foxes were arranged by different sizes and colors.

The ceiling was plaster by a story about a demon/fox half human with blonde hair chasing a beautiful green eyed beauty with pink hair mix with red and black as she hides behind a mystical tree.

The walls were protected by samurai foxes/half humans. Standing proud and mighty protecting their fox world.

Naruto and his father Kurama with his grandfather Jiraiya continue to marvel the realm. Naruto saw many doors each one of them was in a different color. Naruto wonders what was inside of each room.

AN: Let your imagination to soar. I will upload chapter 9 Meeting Kurama family and chapter 10 The death of Sakura and Shayla parents on Monday or Tuesday of next week. I don't mind if you leave a review, but I love the favorites and followers


	9. Chapter 9 Tragic day

Warning this chapter has some violence and a fighting scene. Some blood spewing out and some cursing.

SaKura P.O.V

I was reading a medium size medical book with a black covered about poison near the chimney. The letters were printed in bold letters. Every poison that was mention were in alphabetical order.

Algaecide: a substance used for killing and preventing the growth of algae

Avicide - any substance which can be used to kill birds

Biocide - a chemical substance capable of killing living organisms, usually in a selective way

Fungicide - a chemical compound or biological organism used to kill or inhibit fungi or fungal spores

Microbicide - any compound or substance whose purpose is to reduce the infectivity of microbes

Germicide - a disinfectant.

My twin sister Shayla was sitting next to me she was reading a red hard covered medium size medical book about the different type of animal poison.

(1)The puffer fish is pretty well known, both by its tendency to balloon out hilariously at the first sign of danger, as well as its reputation as one of the more deadly sushi platters.

(2)Numbness and tingling found in the hooded pitohui.

(3)Feelings of Impending doom found in the Irukandji Jellyfish

(4)Cone snails shoot out a barbed harpoon at their prey to paralyze it, and that's what commonly leads to stings in curious humans who pick up the shells.

(5)Heart attack found in the poison dart frog.

(6)Suffocation found in the Brazilian wandering spider

I got excited when I heard father telling mother that we were going to the hidden leave village (Konoha) to sell deer meat to the local vendor.

"We are going to hidden leave village, Shayla," Sakura shouted.

"Sakura you don't need to shout I'm next to you," Shayla replied.

"I'm sorry Shayla," Sakura replied back.

"That okay I know you're excited," Shayla replied.

A loud thud was made when Sakura and Shayla drop the books on the wooden floor.

Sakura and Shayla quickly climb the stairs towards their bedroom to get ready.

Sakura had a smiled on her face as she enter her bedroom.

Sakura Flashback

I remember yesterday how mother was teaching me and my sister how to make a cloak using forest cottontail rabbit fur to protect us from the cold weather. The extra fur that was left we made some fingerless gloves and a hat.

End of Flashback.

A couple of minutes has passed and Sakura with her twin sister were walking down the stairs, wearing their rabbit fur cloak and fingerless glove and hat.

I heard mother and father having conversation as we headed towards the hidden leave village (Konoha)

"It nice to hold your hand, sweetie," Kizashi said.

"I love it too honey," Mebuki replied.

"I love you dear," Mebuki shouted.

"I love you more honey," Kizashi answered.

I saw mother blushing as father give her a kiss on the lips.

Kotetsu and Izumo were keeping an eye on who? enters the village.

"I'm bored," Izumo shouted.

"Me too!" Kotetsu replied back as he give out a yawn.

"Let's make a bet Kotetsu," Izumo asked.

"What kind of bet Izumo," Kotetsu replied back.

"I bet you 50 ryou that two beautiful twins wearing a rabbit fur cloak will be passing through," Izumo replied back.

"I bet you 100 ryou that you're wrong," Kotetsu replied back.

"Wait there is more to this bet if I win you have to wear a dress, but if you win I have to dress as a female and walked around the village for an hour.

"You have a deal Kotetsu," Izumo shouted as he shake hands to seal the bet with Kotetsu.

An hour passed by Sakura parents were the first ones to be greeted at the gate by Kotetsu and Izumo.

"Hello, Mebuki and Kizashi." Kotetsu and Izumo shouted in Unison.

"Hello, Kotetsu and Izumo." Mebuki and Kizashi replied back to Kotetsu and Izumo.

"What brings you here! Kizashi and Mebuki to the hidden leaf village." Izumo asked.

"We are here! to sell deer meat to the local vendors." Kizashi replied back to Izumo.

"I see," Izumo replied back to Kizashi.

" Can we enter the village yes or no," Mebuki asked Kotetsu.

"Yes," Kotetsu shouted as he answered Mebuki question.

"Thank you!" Mebuki and Kizashi both said unison.

"You're welcome!" Izumo and Kotetsu replied in unison.

I saw how my parents continue to walk forward after finishing their conversation with Izumo and Kotetsu.

I and my twin sister Shayla followed are parents from behind.

Kotetsu rubbed his eyes he can't believe it. What? he saw two beautiful twin sister wearing rabbit fur cloak following Mebuki and Kizashi from behind.

Izumo had the biggest grin that he looked like the joker from batman. He just needs to add make-up.

"Are you a mind reader Izumo," Kotetsu asked.

"No, I just guess Kotetsu," Izumo replied back.

"Where my money Kotetsu," Izumo asked.

"Here you go! Izumo 150.00 ryou," Kotetsu replied back as he give a small whimper that he lost the bet.

Kotetsu was crossing his fingers for Izumo to forget the rest of the deal that he had to walked for a whole hour around the village as female.

Izumo opens his mouth to speak Kotetsu when are you going to walk as female around the village.

"FUCK he remembers," Kotetsu shouted with anger

"Izumo at lunch time," Kotetsu replied.

"I can't wait!" Izumo laughed as an image appear how ridiculous Kotetsu look as a female.

"What is so funny Izumo," Kotetsu asked.

"I saw an image how ridiculous you look as female and the villagers were laughing," Izumo replied back Kotetsu.

"You think that is funny Izumo," Kotetsu replied back.

"Yeah!" Izumo answered.

"You know what? Izumo as I walked around the village as a female wearing a dress, you have to hold my hand.

"You're FUCKING NUTS KOTETSU," Izumo replied back as he cursed.

"I'm serious Izumo," Kotetsu shouted.

"Give me my money back Izumo," Kotetsu shouted at him.

''NO Kotetsu," Izumo shouted back.

"I do It Kotetsu," Izumo said.

"At least, we wouldn't be bored." They both shouted in unison.

A couple of giggles can be heard coming from Sakura and Shayla and Inner- Ayaka and Inner-Akane.

Ayaka begins a small conversation with her Inner-twin Akane.

"That so funny seeing a man dress as female. Inner-Ayaka laugh so hard she almost pees.

"I can't wait to see them." Inner-Akane laughed harder that she farted.

"Someone please! open a window I'm dying in here!" Inner-Ayaka shouted.

"That not lady like Inner- Akane," Shayla said.

"I'm sorry! about that Shayla." Inner-Akane replied.

"Are you okay Inner- Ayaka," Sakura asked.

"Yeah!" Inner-Ayaka replied back as she (cough)

Sakura and Shayla heard their mother voice.

"I and your father are going towards the market area to sell deer meat," Mebuki said.

I heard father yelling are names Shayla, Sakura " do you want to come with us." Kizashi asked.

"NO." Sakura and Shayla replied back.

"Why?" Kizashi asked.

"Shayla and I are going to visit grandmother Tsunade."

"I see," Kizashi replied back.

"Say hi to her from me and your father," Mebuki shouted.

"We will mother." Sakura and Shayla both answered in unison.

Mebuki and Kizashi wave goodbye to Sakura and Shayla.

Vendors can be heard as they began to shouted at the villagers to buy their merchandise.

Vendor 1: Come get your fresh fruit I have apples, oranges, bananas, grapes, strawberries, pear, peaches, pineapple.

Vendor 2: Come get your fresh fish from the sea I have oysters, octopus, shrimp, all sort of fish. I also have frog legs and crab legs.

The smell of fresh homemade bread lingers the air. The baker was pointing a finger on a glass counter. I have chocolate chip muffins, banana nut muffin, apple pie, cherry pie, banana /lime pie. I also have chocolate cake, Orange mixed with chocolate cake.

Kizashi and Mebuki arrived at Atsushi meat stand.

Atsushi shouted from the top his lungs towards the villagers I have ham, chicken legs and chicken breast, ground beef, steak and I'm about to have some deer meat.

"Hello, Kizashi." Atsushi greeted him.

"Hello, Atsushi," Kizashi replied back.

"How you knew it was me!" Kizashi asked.

"I saw you! coming with Mebuki." Atsushi replied back.

"I see," Kizashi replied.

"I bring you more deer meat," Kizashi said.

Atsushi grabbed the four bags full of deer meat. He opens one bag at a time to weight the deer meat. When he was done weighing the deer meat. He paid Kizashi 4000 ryou.

"Thank you for your business Kizashi," Atsushi said.

''You're welcome! Atsushi." Kizashi replied back.

At the Hokage monument

Sakura and Shayla were visiting their grandmother Tsunade.

"Grandmother Tsunade how are you!' Sakura and Shayla asked in unison.

''I'm fine," Tsunade replied back.

"That good to hear." Sakura and Shayla replied back in unison.

"I hate paperwork," She shouted

"Why'' Sakura asked.

"It's boring." stamping and filling Tsunade answer back.

"I need a break and a drink," Tsunade said.

"How long have you been working on paperwork grandmother," Shayla asked.

"Since 8:00 o' clock in the morning," Tsunade replied back.

"Definitely, you need a break," Shayla said.

"What brings you here! girls." Tsunade asked.

"I want to know if Naruto came back," Sakura asked.

"NO." Lady Tsunade answered.

"I see," Sakura replied back.

"Did he send a letter to me!" Sakura asked.

"NO." Lady Tsunade answer.

Lady Tsunade saw tears rolling down on Sakura cheeks.

"Don't cry Sakura, Lady Tsunade look at her with sad eyes as well, I miss him too, I love him as a son."

Sakura looked directly into her grandmother Tsunade eyes "why can he write to me!"

Lady Tsunade continues to stare at Sakura and she answered her question. "It's a mystical place sakura that why?"

"Oh, I see," Sakura replied with sadness in her voice.

"It's this mystical place from this world," Sakura asked.

"NO Sakura." Lady Tsunade replied back.

"Why," Sakura asked.

"This mystical place belongs in a different universal world and you can't find it on a map." Lady Tsunade replied back.

Sakura tears continue to roll down her cheek. Shayla whisper into Sakura ear "stop crying." as she rubbed her back.

Sakura wiped her tears I miss him so much Shayla." Sakura whispers into her ear.

"I know you do Sakura," Shayla replied back.

"Time will fly so fast and by the time you realized it he will return you just have to be patience,'' Shayla said.

"You're right Shayla," Sakura replied back.

Lady Tsunade walked towards Sakura giving her a hug.

"Shayla is right Sakura you have to be patience, don't worry about him too much, he is not alone, his father Kurama and his grandfather Jiraiya is with him." Lady Tsunade said.

"Thank you grandmother Tsunade I feel much better," Sakura replied back.

"Let's go, Shayla," Sakura said.

"Okay!" Shayla replied back.

Sakura and Shayla walked towards the door.

Shayla opens the door and before Sakura walked out she looked back to see her grandmother Tsunade by the why "mother and father said hi." Sakura said.

"Where are they!" Lady Tsunade asked.

"They are at Atsushi meat stand my parent came to sell deer meat to him," Sakura replied back.

"Oh, see." Lady Tsunade replied back.

"Tell them I say hi as well." Lady Tsunade said.

"I will tell them grandmother Tsunade," Sakura replied back.

I and my sister Shayla silently walked the long hall without making any sound, as I turn around to face my grandmother Tsunade, I wave goodbye to her. I saw her standing by the door giving me a smile as she waves goodbye to me.

I and my sister Shayla slowly began to climb down the stairs when I felt the wall from the Hokage monument give out a shake, I and my sister almost lost are balanced as we continue to climb the stairs.

Lady Tsunade was still standing next to the door when she yelled from the top of her lungs. "SHIZUNE GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!"

Shizune was running like if she was being chased by the devil himself.

Shizune feared her mother wrath.

Shizune was trying to catch her breath as she stood in front of her mother Tsunade.

(Pant) "what you need mother.'' (pant) Shizune asked.

" Bring me two bottles of sake Shizune." Lady Tsunade answer.

"Moved that ass Shizune I need my drink right know." Lady Tsunade said.

Shizune speed away shouting, "I will be back mother." she said.

A couple of minutes has passed by and Sakura and Shayla arrived at Atsushi meat stand their parents were having a small conversation as they wait for them.

"I'm hungry mother," Sakura said.

"Me too!" Shayla said.

"I'm hungry too!" Inner-Ayaka shouted.

"Mee too!" Inner-Akane shouted

"Where do you want to eat," Mebuki asked her two daughters.

" We want to eat a bowl of hot ramen." They both answer in unison.

"Okay! let's get some ramen." Mebuki replied.

Kizashi and Mebuki wave goodbye to Atsushi " see you! next month they both shouted in unison.

Mebuki and Kizashi walked towards Teuchi ramen stand being followed by Sakura and Shayla.

Another part of the village:

Laughter can be heard all the around (ha-ha)

Someone from the crowd shouted, "Look is Kotetsu wearing a female dress."

"Hey Izumo are you gay." a man shouted from the crowd.

"No!" Izumo replied back.

"Why are you! holding hands if you are not gay." the same man asked.

"I made a bet with Kotetsu. Izumo replied back.

"Hey, hot stuff can I have your number." a villager pointed a finger towards Kotetsu.

"I'm not a female," Kotetsu replied back.

"I'm a man that lost a bet," Kotetsu said.

Kakashi was among the crowd

"If Jiraiya was here! he will definitely write a gay Icha-Icha." Kakashi said.

Kotetsu shouted at Izumo "lunch time is over for us we need to go back to guard the gates before Lady Tsunade cuts off are balls."

Izumo and Kotetsu walked back to their post.

Thirty-minutes later Mebuki and Kizashi, Sakura and Shayla arrived at the ramen stand.

Teuchi greeted his customers "hello Kizashi and Mebuki and Sakura and Shayla."

"Hello Teuchi." they all shouted back in unison.

"Can I take your order," Ayame asked.

"Yes, you may." Mebuki answer.

"What can I get you! Mebuki." Ayame asked.

"May I have the beef ramen with extra beef," Mebuki replied back.

Ayame wrote it down on her notepad.

"What about you Kizashi," Ayame asked

"I will have the same as my wife Mebuki," Kizashi replied back.

Ayame wrote it on her pad.

Ayame looked at Sakura "what about you sweetie." giving her a smile.

"I will have the chicken ramen with extra vegetables and extra chicken." Sakura answer.

Ayame wrote it on her notepad.

Ayame looked at Shayla "what about you dear." giving her a smile as well.

"I will have the same as my sister Sakura," Shayla replied back.

"Okay! Ayame," replied as she wrote on her notepad.

Teuchi was drying some soup bowl with a clean cloth as he saw his daughter heading towards the kitchen to prepared Kizashi, Mebuki, Sakura and Shayla ramen.

Mebuki and Kizashi and Sakura and Shayla started a small conversation as they waited for their ramen to arrived.

"How is grandmother Tsunade," Mebuki asked.

"She fine mother." Sakura and Shayla shouted in unison.

"Was she complaining about paperwork," Kizashi asked.

"Yes, she was father." Shayla and Sakura shouted back in unison.

"Mother, father, Lady Tsunade said hi," Sakura said.

''She did." they both answer back in unison.

Teuchi and Ayame walked towards Kizashi, Mebuki, Sakura and Shayla holding a tray of hot ramen.

"Enjoy your meal." Teuchi and Ayame both shouted in unison,

"Thank you! Teuchi and Ayame." Kizashi, Mebuki, Sakura, and Shayla shouted back in unison.

Shayla and Sakura snap their chopsticks to began to eat their ramen.

Mebuki and Kizashi also snap their chopsticks to began to eat as well.

"Yummy this so good." Inner- Ayaka spoke with a mouth full of noodles.

"Don't talk with your mouth full Inner- Ayaka," Sakura shouted inside her mind.

Akane was making slurping sounds as she slurp the broth.

"I'm full," Kizashi said.

"Me too!'' Mebuki replied back.

"I'm done eating," Sakura shouted.

"I'm also done eating," Shayla shouted.

"I can't take another bite." Inner- Ayaka spoke inside Sakura mind.

"I feel like my stomach is swimming in broth," Inner-Akane shouted inside of Shayla mind.

Kizashi look at his wife and then he look at his two daughters "are you guys ready to leave." he asked.

"Yes." Mebuki, Sakura, and Shayla replied back.

"Teuchi how much do I own you," Kizashi asked.

"It's on the house," Teuchi replied back.

"Thank you! Teuchi." Kizashi replied back.

"You're welcome!" Teuchi replied back.

Kizashi, Mebuki, Sakura, and Shayla stand up as they wave good by to Teuchi and Ayame.

"See you next month Teuchi and Ayame," Kizashi said as he followed his family out of the ramen stand.

"Okay, Teuchi and Ayame replied back.

Kizashi holds Mebuki hand as they walked back home.

Sakura and Shayla were also holding hands as they followed their parent from behind.

They were not aware that three drunk villagers were following them.

"Imagine what we can do with that kind of money." The first drunk men said.

"I can see myself going into a brothel." The second drunk men said as he hiccup.

"I'm going with you brother." The third men whisper into the air.

The second drunk man tap on the first drunk man shoulder "hey do we have a plan on how to enter the cabin." he asked

The third drunk man was having a hard time standing up as waited for an answer from the first drunk man.

"Yes I do." the first drunk man answer back.

"What the plan?" the second drunk man asked.

"Listen we will wait until they fall sleep." the first drunk man said.

"What will happen after." the second drunk man asked.

"You will break a window.'' the first drunk man pointed a finger at the second drunk man.

"What will happen after I break the window." the second drunk man asked as he look at the first drunk man face.

"The third drunk man will crawl through the window and open the front door for us." the first drunk man said.

I and my sister Shayla were the first one to arrived at the cabin are parents followed us from behind. They were so slow like a turtle. They were kissing each other on the lips.

I give a small yawn I was about to fall sleep on the cold floor as I waited for them to arrived. My sister Shayla whisper into my ear "I'm tired." as she laid her head on my shoulder.

I was getting desperate I wanted to kick the door open walked inside with Shayla and leave my parents outside like dino from the Flinstones.

An hour has passed by since Sakura and Shayla with her parents arrived at the cabin.

Three sound can be heard echoing through the cabin.

The first sound was a ticking sound coming from a clock.

The second sound was a loud snore coming from Kizashi.

The third sound was a small drip coming from the bathroom sink.

The three drunk man began to master their plan.

The first drunk man whisper softly to the second and third drunk man " are you guys ready to steal that money and go to a brothel." he asked.

"Yeah!" The other two drunk man yelled in unison

The three-man tip-toe their way to the cabin.

The second drunk man he grabbed his kunai and he bang the tip against the window to break it. When the window was broken the third drunk man crawls inside the window to open the door for the two drunk man that were waiting outside.

The two drunk man walked inside leaving the door wide open.

I began to stir from my sleep as I rubbed my eyes to focus on my surroundings. I quickly got up from my bed and I run out of my room. I ran towards Shayla room. When I got to Shayla room she was already outside.

"Did you heard something, Shayla," Sakura asked.

"Yeah!" I heard the window being broken. Shayla replied back.

"I'm afraid,'' Inner-Ayaka spoke.

"Me too!" Inner-Akane said as her bones shake off fear.

I whisper to my sister Shayla's ear "stay here! I'm going to wake up are parents."

I ran towards my parents room I knew they were heavy sleepers. I yelled behind the door father, mother opens the door, someone broke the window. I placed my ear against the door to listen for any words coming from behind. I heard my mother whispering something into my father ear. I began to knock so hard on the door. I waited for a couple of minutes for one of my parents to answer the door.

I got desperate, I did everything I could think of for them to wake up. I ran back towards Shayla.

I saw my sister Sakura coming towards me.

"Sakura what happen," I asked her.

"Shayla I couldn't wake them up."

"What are we going to do Sakura," Shayla asked

"We need to jump from the window Shayla," Sakura replied back

Loud noises can be heard coming from the kitchen and living room.

Spoons, knives, forks, being drop.

A cookie jar being broken against a counter top.

A table and chairs being pushed to the side.

The sound of cabinets and drawers being slammed hard.

Pictures frames being drop to the wooden floor.

Couch being flipped over as it made a loud thud sound as it hit the wooden floor.

A loud angry male voice can be heard "What did you do ASSHOLE."

A second voice can be heard "I just lit a cigarette."

A third voice can be heard "you just cause a fire STUPID."

"I'm sorry!'' shouted the second voice.

"The cabin is on fire," Inner-Ayaka shouted.

"I can't breathe." Inner- Akane a cough

"We need to get out here!" Sakura said.

"I don't want to die," Shayla shouted with fear.

"They are coming!" they all shouted in unison.

Sakura and Shayla quickly jump out from the window as the heard footsteps climbing the stairs.

Sakura and Shayla they both landed safely with both feet on the ground.

I heard my sister Shayla shouting at me with anger that are parents were in danger, I had to inhale and exhale fresh air.

I was pacing back and forth thinking of a plan before I can respond to Shayla.

I saw my sister looking at me as I paced back and forth waiting for me to give her an answer on how we were going to help are parents.

I knew my sister Sakura was thinking on how to rescue are parent, I wanted to go inside the cabin kick some ass and help my parent get out of the cabin before it turn into ashes.

I saw my sister Sakura stop pacing as she walked towards me and she whisper into my ear that we need to grab are bow and arrows.

Sakura and Shayla walked three trees down where their cabin was. They quickly grabbed their bow and arrow. They also grabbed a kunai and a couple shuriken.

"Let's go killed THOSE ASSHOLE," Sakura shouted with anger.

"Yeah!" Shayla replied back.

Shayla and Sakura they run towards the cabin holding their bow and arrow. They notice that door was open and run inside without no fear.

"What happened here!" Inner-Ayaka said.

"It looks like a tornado came through here!" Akane replied back.

"Shit they destroyed my cabin," Sakura said.

A female voice can be heard " Don't touch me!"

A male voice can be heard "Come, baby, I know like it."

"Mother is in trouble," Sakura shouted.

Sakura yelled from the top of her lungs " I'm coming, mother."

I quickly run upstairs to help mother Shayla my sister was behind me I saw two male standing outside mother room.

I saw how they stared at me and my sister Shayla as they lick their lips.

"I'm going to have some fun." One of the male said as he walked towards Sakura.

"Don't get near me," Sakura shouted

"What are you going to do." the male voice said.

" I will cut your manhood," Sakura replied.

"You're joking right." the male voice said.

"I'm serious," Sakura replied back.

I saw how the male continues walking towards me he probably thought, I was lying that I was not going to cut his balls, I can sense my sister Shayla behind me.

I turn around to face her I whisper into her ear to go help mother, I will handle him.

"I have your back Sakura," Inner-Ayaka said as she hold a kunai in front of her.

"Thank you! Inner-Ayaka." Sakura said.

"Your welcome!' Inner-Ayaka replied back.

I saw my sister Shayla heading towards my mother room I quickly face the male. He thought I was messing around with his mind when I meant that I was going to cut his balls.

"Stay back," Sakura shouted.

"Let me touch you!" the male voice said.

"No!" Sakura shouted back.

"I'm only ten-years-old," Sakura said.

"Don't care you're still female." a male voice replied back.

I couldn't believe it he slapped my ass I was fuming smoke through my ear, I warned his ass so I aim an arrow directly into his heart. I saw how the arrow flew hitting his heart. I saw how he reached for the rails from the stairs to control his balance from falling.

"YOU BITCH." the male voice shouted

"I will cut your tongue for calling her a BITCH," Inner-Ayaka shouted at the male. She was holding a kunai.

I aim another arrow directly into his manhood, I saw how the arrow flew hitting his private, I heard Inner-Ayaka shouting close to my ear to aim another arrow directly into his Adams apple. I saw how the arrow pierce through his Adams apple as he stumbled backward.

I saw his blood spewing down from his neck like a volcano, his eyes were wide open like saucers. I had to close them.

I heard another male voice " you killed my friend."

"You going to pay for that." the male voice said.

I was searching for the other male voice.

I saw him holding a kunai in front of him as he runs towards me, I quickly grabbed three shurikens from my thigh, I throw the shurikens towards him.

I saw one shuriken landed on his forehead. The second one landed on his Adam apple. The third shuriken landed directly into his heart killing him instantly.

"Yeah! we killed two birds with one stone." Inner-Ayaka shouted with excitement.

I was about to walked towards my mother room to help my Sister Shayla when I saw her walking out holding a head.

"Are you okay Shayla," Sakura asked.

"Yeah!" I'm okay Sakura." Shayla replied.

"Where mother Shayla," Sakura asked.

Sakura mother is dead." Shayla replied.

"What do you mean Shayla," Sakura asked.

Sakura I was too late when I arrived at mother room "THIS SON OF BITCH.'' Shayla pointed at the male head was choking her by her throat and he was yelling where the money BITCH.

"No, no, no she can't be death," Inner-Ayaka shouted inside Sakura mind.

"Where father Shayla," Sakura asked.

"His death Sakura," Shayla replied.

"How did he die Shayla. Sakura asked.

"I thinking from breathing too much smoke Sakura," Shayla replied back.

"Are you sure Shayla," Sakura asked.

"Yeah!" Sakura." Shayla replied back.

I check for his vitals signs and his pulse, I also check for signs of breathing.

Shayla, we need to get them out here before the cabin explodes. We need to get the stretcher.

I and my sister Shayla laid my mother death body on a stretcher. We lift the stretcher to place it on the horse carrier. We also did the same for father death body.

I saw my sister Shayla screaming with anger, No, no, no they can't be death as she hit the bark of a tree.

I had tears rolling down my face, I looked up at the moonlight as I screamed mother, father how can you leave us.

I heard a fox howling at the moonlight understanding my pain.

Inner-Ayaka was whispering into mother Mebuki and father Kizashi "Please open your eyes as she gives them a couple of kisses on the cheek and forehead.

"I'm an orphan." Inner-Akane cried.

At the mystical place called Fox world.

All of the foxes began to cry towards the moonlight.

"Father why are the fox whimpering," Naruto asked.

"I smell death Naruto," Kurama replied back.

"What do you mean father," Naruto replied back.

"I felt something happened to your mate family," Kurama replied back.

"Do me a favor Naruto transform into a fox." Kurama asked.

"Why father," Naruto asked.

"So you can sense death," Kurama replied back.

"I don't forget to use your fox mode," Kurama asked.

Naruto whole body was covered by a thick black fur with a strike of orange running down his back and his chest was covered by a patch of orange and his tail swing back and forth.

Naruto eyes had changed from a cerulean to a yellow colored in the middle they were slit.

"Know listen very careful Naruto," Kurama asked.

Naruto fox ears were pointed up to listen to his surroundings.

Naruto ears picked up a couple of sniffs and he also heard some shouting coming from Sakura and her sister Shayla. No, no,no mother and father can't be death.

Naruto began to whimper as he saw Sakura crying.

Naruto run out of the realm towards the cascade and he climbed the huge rock when he reached the top of the rock, he howls to the moon understanding her pain.

Kurama was sitting next to Naruto.

"Are you okay my son," Kurama asked.

"No! father." Naruto replied.

''You wish you were there! Naruto." Kurama asked.

"Yeah! Naruto," replied back

"Father do you think she hates me know," Naruto asked.

"Why are you thinking that Naruto," Kurama asked.

"I was not there for her," Naruto replied back.

Kurama with his paw he hit the back of Naruto.

"Ouch, why you hit me," Naruto replied back.

"You're thinking negative Naruto," Kurama replied back.

"Listen Naruto," Kurama asked.

Naruto fox ears stand up to listen to his surrounding again.

"Naruto I need you, my love," Sakura shouted towards the moon.

"Please hold me tight don't let me go," Sakura said as she continue looking at two moons.

"See Naruto she doesn't hate you," Kurama replied back.

"She needs you instead," Kurama said.

"I still feel terrible for not being there!" Naruto replied back.

Kurama used the heel of his paw to rubbed Naruto back to comfort him.

Father was looking at me directly " don't worry my son time will fly quickly and by the time you know it you will be right back at Konoha to see her again.

Back at the forest

Sakura and Shayla were riding their horse they were heading towards Konoha to buried their father and mother at Konoha cemetery and also to tell their grandmother Tsunade about mother death and father death as well. They heard a loud explosion.

AN: Naruto and Kurama can still talk like humans when they are transformed into a fox. I hate ending up characters life. Chapter 10 will be the burial. I'm so sorry it took me a while to update this story. I don't mind if you leave a review but I love the favorites more and followers more.


	10. Chapter 10 Grief

Warning this chapter has some swearing. a two deaths and violence and gore.

Death transforms into different shapes

What does the word death mean to you?

Does it mean a pile of bones being shatter as it crawls underneath the dark shadows?

Death doesn't have a time he just comes and goes.

Death has so many names and faces.

Speak of death in a familiar way.

Their no difference on how you pronounce death

Death only brings pain or sorrow

Let death be spoken like a ghost that creeps upon the living.

I know your life will never be the same since death, left you unbroken into tiny pieces

The smell of death lingers the air

The sky was no longer blue

There were no white clouds

The birds stop playing a sweet melody.

Thank god when Sakura and Shayla arrived at Konoha there were no signs of villagers or sign of Kotetsu or Izumo.

I saw my sister Sakura pacing back and forth. Her eyes were clouded by tears. It hurt me to see her like these.

My eyes were going back and forth as I followed my sister pacing. I knew she was trying to figure away on how to tell grandmother Tsunade about my mother's death.

It was not going to be those type of conversation over a hot cup of tea as you asked 21 questions.

I rubbed my eyes from following my sister pacing. I saw her stop pacing to tell me something.

"Shayla stay here! with mother and father I'm going to talk to grandmother" she said.

I couldn't say a word so I just give her a small nod for understanding.

I saw how Sakura run towards the Hokage Monument.

A couple of minutes has passed by at the Hokage Monument.

Sakura was dragging her feet as she walked towards her grandmother office.

I was standing in front of my grandmother Tsunade office, I didn't have the energy to knock at the door, I just wanted to disappear.

I was just standing there! so many questions began to pop inside my head like popcorn being popped.

"What if she asked me how my parents die?''

"What should I say to her?"

"How can I explain every detail on their death?"

I took the courage to knock on her door.

Lady Tsunade P.O.V

Who? is knocking on my door this early in the morning I asked myself.

I shouted towards the door who is it?

"Grandmother is me Sakura."

I continue to look at the door come in

I was pacing back and forth when the door open wide I saw a fragile ten-year-old girl dragging her feet inside my office. Her hands almost touch the floor. Her eyes lost their sparkle.

Lady Tsunade Flashback

I remember when Sakura was seven years old. She came to my office shouting at me grandmother Tsunade I'm in love with a boy name Naruto. I knew who she was talking about, I asked her a few questions.

"Sakura you're not afraid of him," I asked.

I looked into those beautiful emerald eyes of her when I asked her that question.

She looks me directly into my eyes give me an answer "No grandmother" she answer.

I saw her smiled when she told me that once she rubbed her left cheek on his whiskers that it tickle her cheek that she laughed so hard that he asked her what was so funny. She told me instead of giving him an answer that she placed a small kiss on his three left whiskers let him know that she loved how his whisker felt against her cheek.

I had to ask her another question what about his sharp fangs Sakura.

"Oh, grandmother with those sharp fangs he can eat me from my head to my toe" Sakura replied back.

I couldn't believe this was coming from a seven-year-old girl.

"You're just a pervert Sakura," I said to her.

The end of Flashback

Inside my head, I was wondering what was going on?

Sakura what wrong? I asked her.

Sakura where is Shayla? I asked her.

Did something happen to Mebuki? I asked her.

Did something happen to Kizashi? I asked her.

I waited for her to answer me.

There was a silent not even a chirping sound from a cricket.

I look at the clock on the wall a couple of minutes has passed by since I asked her.

I was about to shake her to respond to me. When she finally said something "I'm sorry! grandmother Tsunade" she said to me.

Sakura please speak to me "what going on?" I asked her again

"Grandmother Tsunade I don't know how to began its really hard for me tell you this can you do me a favor and take a sit please, I don't what you do pass out on me," she said.

I saw my grandmother Tsunade walking towards her desk to take a seat, I followed her from behind to take a sit next to her. I grabbed her hand as I looked at her eyes to let her know what happen to mother and father.

Sakura cleared her throat before speaking to her grandmother Tsunade.

Grandmother, I want you to be strong for me, I can feel her thumb rubbing on my palm as she holds my hand.

I heard Sakura clearing her throat again to speak to me mother was chock to death and father passed away from inhaling too much smoke.

I told your father to stop smoking cigarettes he never listen.

"Grandmother father didn't pass away from smoking cigarettes."

"Okay tell me how he die from inhaling smoke," I asked her.

"Grandmother someone lit a cigarette inside the cabin when father was sleeping so he inhale the smoke" she answer.

"Did you saw that person lit a cigarette inside the cabin," I asked her.

" NO, I heard someone yelled STUPID AT THE PERSON from lit that cigarette" she replied back.

"Wait a minute did someone broke in," I asked her

"Yes, grandmother Tsunade" she replied.

"Can you give me more details on how they broke inside the cabin," I asked her.

Sakura Flashback

Everything was perfect the village was full of life. A vendor selling their merchandise. I and my sister having lunch at Teuchi ramen stand with are parents. My parents kissing like two teenagers as they walked towards the cabin. We never knew that someone was following us home. Lots of sounds can be heard a window being broken, some silverware being drop into the wooden floor. Father snoring and a dripping sound coming from the bathroom sink. The sound of a ticking clock as time passed by. I and my sister Shayla jump from a window when we heard footstep climbing the stairs and the smell of smoke triggering my nose.

The difficult part was staining my hands with their blood. I didn't want to kill two drunk male but...I didn't have a choice either when one was about to rape me and another one was about to kill me. I couldn't believe how brave was my sister Shayla of walking out of my mother room holding a head. My sister, Shayla told me that she was too late to save mother when she arrived she saw how the intruder was choking mother to death and how he was yelling were is the money YOU BITCH. My sister Shayla told me that she stabbed him a couple of times before cutting off his head and she notice mother eyes were wide as a saucer and defenseless. That she check for breathing signs there was none.

I also asked about father if he was alive. She told me that he was also death. The sad part beside losing are parents the cabin also exploded.

The end of the flashback.

I saw my grandmother had a shocked look. She couldn't believe that my parents were death.

"Sorry I didn't answer your questions earlier grandmother I was thinking on how to tell you about my parent death," she said. (sniff,sniff,sniff)

I had a worried look I saw grandmother getting up from her seat, I can hear her heart beating rapidly, I saw how she clutch her heart from the pain she was feeling. I was afraid that she was about to have a heart attack.

My Inner-self Ayaka was rocking herself in a fetus position shouting inside my mind. No, no, no my parents can't be death.

"Sakura sniff, sniff, sniff where are your parents death body," grandmother asked.

"Grandmother Tsunade sniff, sniff, sniff they are with Shayla by the village gate," I said

I heard grandmother Tsunade calling my name Sakura, "tell me they're not death" I responded yes they're grandmother

I saw mother grabbing a chair and she throw it against the large window glass flew everywhere. A huge piece of glass cut through my shoulder and cutting my left cheek.

I was starting to worry just be looking at her, what scared me the most when her body just dropped to the floor in a kneeling position. My eyes got wide as saucers when she grabbed a piece of glass, she looked at me " I'm sorry Sakura" as she placed the glass near her neck.

I screamed from the top of my lungs Noooooo grandmother Tsunade "don't leave me!" as I ran towards her to slapped away the piece glass from her hand.

I began to rub her back with the heel of my palm, I whisper into her ear don't scare me like that you're the remaining family I have left besides Shizune and my sister Shayla. I will go crazy without you!

I felt her hand against my cheek she was healing my wound.

I heard my grandmother Tsunade whispering into my ear over and over ("I'm sorry") ("I'm sorry") (I'm sorry")

I have never in my life seen my grandmother Tsunade this broken her pain was my pain.

I heard my grandmother cleared her throat to speak, I directly look into her eyes were clouded with tears as she began to speak "why, why, why Sakura she looked up at the sky my daughter Mebuki so young full of life, death had to come and take her away from me, I never thought she will leave so soon, I always had an image of her dying old next to your father" she said.

"Grandmother life is like a thin threat it can break anytime," I said.

I can tell she agreed with me "I need to see them Sakura'' she whisper into my ear.

I stop rubbing her back with the heel of my palm as she slowly began to get up from the floor, she extended her hand to help me to get up as well. Let's go, grandmother, as we walked out of her office.

Sakura began to drag her feet and her hands almost touch the ground, her head hangs low. Grandmother Tsunade also dragged her feet and her hands also touch the ground, her head hung low as they walked through the long hall making a trail of tears as they exit.

Shizune just looked at them as they passed by, she wanted to say something but she will wait until her mother came back to her office.

A couple of minutes has passed by Lady Tsunade and Sakura arrived at the village gate.

I began to pace back and forth waiting for my sister Sakura when I heard my inner-self Akane speaking inside my head Sakura is back (sniff) (sniff) (sniff) Shayla.

I stop pacing back and forth as I run towards them to hug my grandmother.

Shayla stared into her grandmother's eyes with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry grandmother It's my fault that mother die, I should of knock the shit out him before he placed a hand on mother throat but...I was too late when I arrive that SON OF BITCH WAS ALREADY CHOKING HER. I heard my mother gasping for air to breathe so what I did to save her I stabbed him from the back to let go of mothers neck and I notice he didn't let go of mother with anger I cut off his head with my katana.

I check mother vital signs and if I can find a pulse there was none.

I can't believe myself that Shayla was blaming herself.

I didn't care at that moment if she ends up hating me, stop, stop, stop blaming yourself is not your fault as I slapped her very hard on her cheek I looked into her eye were clouded with tears, I cleared my throat to speak as I continued to look into her eyes you couldn't prevent mother from dying. Remember her as the women who give birth to you and love you unconditionally. The same for father he loves you with all his heart. We can't be blaming each other for their deaths. Do you want them to be in peace in the spiritual world or do you want them to be miserable?

"Shayla don't forget that we killed those SON OF BITCHES TO REVENGE MOTHER AND FATHER DEATH. I give her two thumbs.

"You're right Sakura" as I give her two thumbs up.

Lady Tsunade walked towards Shayla and Sakura she kissed them on the forehead and she embraced them closed to her heart let them know that she was there for them.

Sakura and Shayla both spoke in unison "grandmother Tsunade do you want to see mother and father" they asked.

"Yes," she replied back.

Sakura grabbed grandmother Tsunade left hand and Shayla grabbed her right hand as they walked towards the horse wagon to see their parents for the last time before their bodies were placed inside a coffin.

A sound of a bell could be heard all over the leaf village alarmed the villagers that death was in air.

At the Hokage monument:

A larger crowd of villagers holding flowers was forming after the bell was heard all over the village.

"What going on here! are we under attack'' someone from the crowd shouted.

"Why are we holding flowers?" a woman with black with white highlights shouted from the crowd.

"Mother, can you tell me what going on?" Shizune asked as lady Tsunade walked towards the microphone.

"Did something happen to my sister Mebuki," Shizune asked.

Lady Tsunade stared at Shizune with a sad face giving her a small nod for yes before speaking to audience below her.

Before speaking Lady Tsunade can hear the villagers getting restless so she raised her hand up to get their attention and then she lowered her hand down to silent them.

Lady Tsunade cleared her throat to began to speak dear villagers today is a sad day for the Haruno and the Senju family. We just lost two important shinobis. We always remember Mebuki and Kizashi as she pointed a finger towards two caskets being placed on the center by a couple of Anbu and they open each casket for the villagers to see Mebuki and Kizashi for the last time before heading towards Konoha cemetery.

At the Fox world

All the foxes continue to howl towards the sky.

Naruto has not stopped crying since he heard Sakura crying. He wanted to be there to comfort her.

Kurama has not stopped rubbing Naruto back with the heel of his palm to comfort him as he whispers something into his ear.

"We can do that father," Naruto asked.

''Yeah!" Kurama replied back.

"Let's do it father" Naruto shouted.

Naruto and Kurama transform back into their human form and they did meditation with a hand sign as Naruto and Kurama spirits came out of their body.

Naruto and Kurama spirit exit the fox world leaving two shadow clone in a meditation mode.

Back at the leaf village, thirty- minutes has passed by since Lady Tsunade speech. All the villagers including Lady Tsunade as she holds Sakura and Shayla hands as they walked towards Konoha cemetery to buried Mebuki and Kizashi. Shizune was following them from behind as she dragged her feet and her head hang low as she cried for her sister Mebuki. Behind Shizune, the two casket followed.

At Konoha cemetery, Naruto spirit was waiting for Sakura to arrived as he hide behind a tree with his father Kurama.

The sound of bells continued to echo through the leaf village. Two caskets were the first one to enter Konoha cemetery being followed by lady Tsunade holding Sakura and Shayla hand and Shizune. After they enter the villagers one by one followed them inside.

Two holes were being dug by Kakashi.

A couple of minutes has passed by when the sounds of sniffles can be heard all over the cemetery as each casket was being lowered into each hole.

Sakura inner-self Ayaka was wiping her tears with a handkerchief as she watches the casket being lowered into the ground.

Shayla inner-self Akane was crying like baby.

Sakura and Shayla tossed a flower inside each hole.

Lady Tsunade tossed some loose dirt inside each hole.

Shizune walked towards the two holes and she tossed each one a flower.

One by one the villagers began to toss a flower inside each hole as the tears rolled down their cheeks.

One hour has passed by the cemetery was empty all the villagers were gone.

Lady Tsunade looked up at the sky whispering into the air "My precious Mebuki I will watch over your daughters as they were my own" she said as her body drop to floor to cried for her daughter death.

Shizune cried a river of tears as she kneel down next to her mother Tsunade.

Shayla was kissing her parents grave as tears flow down her cheeks.

Sakura heart was aching as she whispers into her parents grave "I missed you guys so much" tears began to roll down her cheeks.

Naruto and Kurama spirit both walked towards Sakura and they both kneel next to her.

Naruto whisper into Sakura ears "My sweet cherry blossom I'm here for you! in spirit" as he rubbed her back to comfort her.

Sakura can feel Naruto spirit next to her as she turned around towards her left, she saw Naruto eyes clouded with tears.

Naruto wanted to smell her scent so he leaned forward to give her a small kiss on the cheek before he placed his head close to her neck as he continued to rub her back.

Sakura removed her ninja masked to placed a small kiss on Naruto forehead as she used her fingers tips to run through his ponytail.

Lady Tsunade and Shizune had a surprised look with tears rolling down their cheeks, to see Naruto in spirit form next to Sakura as they comfort each other.

"Thank you, fox boo for being here!" Inner-Ayaka said with tears rolling down her cheek.

"Sorry for your lost Shayla," Kurama said.

"Thank you, Kurama" Shayla replied back.

The heavens began to cry understanding their pain.

Somewhere in the spiritual world.

Mebuki was sad to see her love ones crying for her death but she was also happy when she heard her mother whispering into the sky that she will watch over her daughters as her own.

Kushina was sipping a cup of hot tea as she looked down on earth to see her son Naruto was loved by Mebuki daughter.

Minato and Kizashi were having a small conversation with the third Sarutobi, Hiruzen.

 **AN: I love to write poems so I wrote a poem about death to give it more of a meaning to this chapter. You can leave a review but I loved favorites and followers more.**


	11. Chapter 11 Black and orange seal

Chapter 11 Black and orange mating seal

Warning this chapter has some nudity and some cursing and two years time skip.

I was happy and sad at the same time that I lost both of my parents at the same time.

The seasons turns into season

Years turn into years

Months turn into months

The sky had black clouds, It look like it was going to rain.

At the Hokage monument

I having a conversation between my grandmother.

"Are you okay!?" grandma Tsunade asked.

"Why? do you asked Sakura," grandma Tsunade said.

I notice that you have not been the same since mother death, I said.

"What do you mean not the same? she asked.

I clear my throat to speak grandmother "you look pale and it looks that you have not been sleeping, because there are black bags underneath your eyes, I also notice that you being drinking more, if you don't stop drinking, I will punish you by hiding all the sake bottles and I will tell my aunt Shizune to sign you up in a rehab for drunk people" I said to her.

"Are you serious I look that terrible, " she said.

"Yes, " I answer back.

I look at my grandmother with a worried look.

"What wrong?" she asked.

" Want to show you something," I said, as I remove my red ninja masked.

"Look, grandma, as I point a finger towards my lips," I said.

"What wrong with your lips," she said.

"When I wake up this morning, I went to take a shower and when I was done with my shower, and I got dress, I didn't pay attention. Shayla was looking at me kind of funny while we eat are breakfast, after finishing eating, I went to brush my teeth, I started to freak out when I saw my lips"

"Can you look at them closer," I asked her.

"Sure!" she replied.

I heard a couple of footstep coming closer and they stop, my grandmother was in front me examine my lips.

"There nothing wrong with your lips," she said.

"Are you fucking blind grandma Tsunade," I said.

"Shit Sakura, don't speak to grandmother Tsunade that way," Shayla said.

Grandmother Tsunade she smacks me from behind.

"Why did you hit me" I growl at her.

"You have a smart mouth for a young lady," she said.

"I'm sorry about that I said."

I forgive you!" she said.

"Grandma is this a new sickness," I said. As I pointed at my lips.

"No Saura," she said.

"Then what is it," I asked her.

"Don't worry too much," she said.

"I began to panic."

"Stop panicking," she said to me.

"I have seen this before," she said.

"Someone had this before on their lips," I asked.

"Yeah, she replied back.

" Who?"

"Kushina" she replied.

"Who? is Kushina," I asked.

"Kushina is Naruto mother, she was the container of the nine-tail fox and she meet Minato, Naruto father and they secretly fall in love and they got married in a secretly way and she end up getting pregnant...but sadly they die by sacrificing their lives to protect the village and leaving Naruto as an orphanage child" she explain.

"It's this the same story I heard from mother and you," I asked.

"Why?" she asked.

"It's a sad story and also a happy one," I said.

"Why is a sad story and a happy one" grandmother asked.

"The sad part is that two lovers make a sacrifice to protect the village they love and has respect for," I said.

"O, I see," she said to me.

"The happy part is by sacrificing something they love will make their love stronger and it will continue to grow no matter what If they are living or death and Naruto is not alone. He has you as a surrogate mother plus he has Kurama as a surrogate father and he also has his grandfather Jiraiya and don't forget about me" I said.

"I'm so proud of you!" she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you are not afraid to love someone that is half- human and half-demon" she replied.

I spoke to grandmother with an open-heart, "I see him as a normal human being that has feelings and emotions, and he also has a beating heart that bleeds" I said.

"That the answer I been waiting for," she said.

"Let's find some answer, as she pointed to my lips," she said.

"Okay," I said.

I saw my grandma walking towards her bookshelf, she pulled out a thick black covered book, she blows on top of the covered to removed the dust.

I read the title from where I was standing from, Myths, legends, and seals.

She opens the book searching through the pages and, I see how her eyes are moving up and down, and, she about to said something.

"What does the book said," I asked.

I saw how her lips began to move again to answer my question.

I see how her eyes began to roam all over the pages, "It said that when an alpha male from his clan finds his true mate, he seal her fate and their destiny to be together with a type of seal" she explains, as she closed the book and place it back on the bookshelf.

I can tell she looking at me, as she clears her throat and she began to speak "Sakura you have a seal on your lips" she said.

"What do you mean a seal," I asked.

"It could be a mating seal or that you have a love one" she replied.

"That's the information I read from the book," she said.

I began to turn red like tomato when she mention a loved one.

"Can I asked you a question," she said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Have Naruto kiss you on the lips," she asked.

"Yes, he did" I replied.

"Can you tell me the detail," she asked.

I give her a small blush.

"Sure!" I replied

"You know the swing that it's near the academy," I asked.

"Yeah", she answer.

I was sitting on the swing and Naruto was pushing me from behind and then he stop.

"What? happen next" she asked.

"Naruto was in front me, I don't know why and without thinking he press his lips against mines" I replied.

Her mouth made an O shape.

"Grandmother closed your mouth before you end up swallowing a fly or bug," I said.

"You're right she said.

Laughing sounds echo the room, It was coming from my twin sister Shayla. I total forget that she was in the room...but she did not make any sound until know.

I was relieved to find out that my lips were seal, by Naruto lips.

At the fox world.

The forest was calm by day and the creatures that live there were in peace living with half -human fox.

The mystical trees that surrounded the forest continue to roll their eyes around.

Naruto Kurama spoke, "I can believe it another two years have passed by," he said.

"Yeah, father I can't believe it either," I said to him.

"How you feel turning 14-years-old and having the seal on your lips," Kurama asked.

"feel, like I'm getting old and I'm totally fine with the seal" I replied back.

"Stop complaining you're still young and I feel relieve that you're not panicking over the seal on your lip like someone I know," he said.

"What do you mean," Naruto asked.

"Listen," Kurama said.

Naruto fox ear picked up the conversation that Sakura was having with her grandmother.

Back at grandmother Hokage office.

"Thank you, grandma, for explaining me about the seal on my lips, I was having a panic attack," said.

"Your welcome," she said.

I thought I have bruised my lips or a rare disease that spread crossed my lips.

"Don't worry about it before you end up having a heart attack" she replied.

"Know I can breathe," I said.

The voice of my twin sister Shayla echo the room "thank you, grandma, for opening your book of knowledge and explaining to my sweet sister, about the seal on her lips, I was worried about her.

"Your welcome Shayla," she said.

"Thank you! grandma Tsunade for giving Shayla some peace" Inner-Akane said.

"Thank you! Inner-Ayaka said.

Sakura spoke "grandma Tsunade thank you! one more time for explaining to me about the seal before, I and my sister Shayla go visit are parents grave" she said.

"You're going to visit your parents grave," Tsunade said.

"Yeah, do you want to come," I asked.

"Sure! I said.

"Let's go before It's get's dark," I said.

"Let's go" Tsunade replied.

Back in the fox world.

Naruto heard everything from the beginning when Sakura freak all the way to end.

"What do you think," Kurama asked.

"I couldn't believe she panic...but with granny explanation she more relaxes" he give a chuckle.

"Did you see her," Kurama asked.

"No, I just listen," I said.

"Quickly used your fox sage mode to see her, you're for a treat," he said.

Naruto quickly uses his fox sage mode and his eyes were open wide like a saucer. "It's that Sakura," he said.

"Kurama spoke "Yeah," he replied.

"How old she is," I asked.

"She turned 12-years old in March" he replied.

"She is a beauty," Kurama said.

Naruto began to drool.

Sakura has changed a lot in two years, her pink and red hair has grown more and it reached below her waist. Her body was more sculpture and feminine. Her ninja attire has changed during those two years. She was wearing a pink strapless shirt that tied around her neck in the center there was a circle showing a little cleavage, around her waist she had red sash tied. To complete the rest of her ninja attire, she was wearing a red skirt that reaches below her knees. She also wearing knee-high stocking with a small bow and black tabi shoes with a cherry blossom design. On her face, she was wearing a red mask with a medium cherry design on the left side of her ninja mask. Her green eyes are reflected through the masked and her nails are long and trim, and they are painted with a dark pink nail polish.

Shayla has also changed during two years, her red hair and black hair has grown more and it reach below her waist. Her body was more sculpture and feminine. Her ninja attire has changed during those two years. She was wearing a red strapless shirt that tied around her neck in the center there was a circle showing a little cleavage, around her waist she had black sash tied. To complete the rest of her ninja attire, she was wearing a red skirt that reaches below her knees. She also wearing knee-high stocking with a small bow and red tabi shoes with a red rose design. On her face, she was wearing a black ninja masked with a medium red rose design on the left side of her ninja mask. Her red eyes are reflected through the masked and her nails are long and trim, and they are painted with a dark red nail polish.

Kurama snaps his finger in front of Naruto.

Naruto snaps out from his trance " Sorry about that" he said.

"She turned out to be a beautiful girl," Kurama said.

"Yes she did" Naruto replied.

"Were you happy to see her" Kurama asked.

"Yeah", Naruto replied.

"Let's continue with your training," Kurama said.

"Okay!"Naruto replied.

Kurama was training Naruto to save someone in danger.

A rag doll was tied around a mystical tree. Surrounded by paper bombs. Naruto runs towards the rag doll his long ponytail switch back and forth and he did a triple flip, with his kunai he ripped the ropes and he run away from the mystical tree before it exploded. No danger was done to the mystical tree because the paper bombs were not active.

"Good job" master the mystical tree said, with "w'' fang showing.

"Thank you! Naruto replies. Showing his "w" fang.

Naruto placed the rag doll on the ground and he checks for a sign of living and when I was done, he quickly peeled his black and orange drawstring ninja pants, leaving his black ninja masked with an orange fox design on his left side. He jumps in the crystal clear river reflected with different colored fish and different sizes being followed by his father Kurama. He has to save another rag doll underneath the water that was tied to a chair being surrounded by paper bomb. The paper bombs are waterproof, but they are not active.

Back at the hidden leaf village.

At the Konoha cemetery.

Sakura, Shayla, and grandma Tsunade were sitting down on the green grass.

Lady Tsunade took a sip of her sake as tears fall down her cheeks.

Sakura began to rub with her fingers her parents pictures, I missed you guys so much she said A couple of tears run down her cheek, her makeup was permanent.

Shayla was crying like there was no tomorrow. Her makeup was permanent.

Inner-Ayaka and her twin sister Akane were also crying like a baby not being feed.

 **AN: Sorry for the delay in updating this story. You can leave a review but...I love the favorite and followers more.**

 **AN1: Sakura got her mating seal her upper lips is painted an orange color and her lower lips is painted black with two stripes underneath her lower lips coming down towards her chin.**

 **AN3: Naruto has the same seal as Sakura. I explained it in chapter 5.**


	12. Chapter 12 Knowing the family

The two sun's where burning like two lamp post, that was connected to a huge power plant. When the sun rays touched your skin, they will not cause a sunburn.

Every corner of the fox world was full of living and the surrounding was full of color. The grass never lost his dark green color and being surrounded by a variety of roses, some red roses and yellow roses and peach color roses. There was also some violets and sunflower.

Naruto P.O.V

Once in awhile, I will see young cubs playing near the roses by rolling around like balls. I can tell some of them are female vixen, because they will pick up a red rose, and they will rip the rose buds. I can hear them whisper "he loves me, he loves me not." Some of them will just smell the fragrance of the flowers.

My fox ear will pick a conversation between a young vixen with an older female coming from one, of the mystical trees.

"What wrong Arisu," she asked.

"Nothing mother Chie" Arisu replies.

"You can tell me Arisu," Chie asked.

"Are you sure!" Arisu replies.

"Yes sweetie" Chie answers.

" I'm in love mother Chie" Arisu answers.

Mother Chie her mouth made an "O" shape.

"What wrong mother Chie," Arisu asked.

"Nothing dear" Chie replies.

"Are you sure!" Arisu asked.

Yeah, I was surprised" Chie answers.

Arisu mouth made an "O" shape.

"Why did your mouth make an "O" shape," Chie asked.

"I was surprised too!" Arisu replies.

"Can I ask who is the lucky male?" Chie asked.

"His name is Katsu" Arisu answers. Her cheeks give out a shade of red when she mention his name.

"Are you blushing Arisu," Chie asked.

Yeah, only when I mention his name" Arisu replied.

Mother Chie gives her a smile.

"I can tell you love him so much," Chie said.

"Yeah, Arisu answers."

"Does he know you love him," Chie asked.

"No" Arisu replies.

"I have another question for you," she asked.

"Asked away" Arisu replies.

"Does he love you," Mother Chie asked.

"No" Arisu answers.

"Do you know if he feels the same way," Chie asked.

" I don't know" Arisu replies.

"Can you give me some advice on what to do Mother Chie," Arisu asked.

Mother Chie with her wrinkles, disappears to do some thinking. There is an empty spot where her faces appear.

The story begins many moons and many suns ago, as he listens to the birds chirping, and the wind blows back and forth his ten-tails. That Kurama father Ryota carve Chie, from a sentient weeping willow tree, to be considered as a motherly figure, with a sweet voice and to be wise. When he was carving her face features, he made her eyes show an image of her love, towards the foxes who speaks with her. When Chie talks she will give you the brightest smile.

Arisu waits patiently as her two tails switches back and forth.

"I'm back" Chie shouted.

Arisu jumps up like a frog.

"Don't scare me like that mother Chie," Arisu said.

"Sorry sweetie" mother Chie answer.

"My sweet child of mine listen, to my words there coming from my heart, you may think that my mind is rusted inside with spider webs, that I'm losing my touch as the years ago by, you will thank me later," she said.

Mother Chie cleared her throat "when someone truly loves you, their lips will sing a love song, with sweet word that can melt you down, like a delicious chocolate over a hot day, their heart will begin to beat for you, when you get near, It will then turn into one beat just for you to hear, with a swoop he will pick you up, to take you to place where you have never been before, and under the stars or under the blues skies, he will burn you with the flame of his passion, to make you his" she explain.

"One more thing I forgot to mention, have patience, my child, If he loves you, he will be knocking on your heart, to let him in.

Arisu looks directly into mother Chie eyes, as her mind absorb every word that came from mother Chie, like a sponge.

"Thank you, mother,, Chie, for your wise word," Arisu said.

"Your welcome my child" mother Chie replies. As she disappears.

Arisu transformed back into a 14-year-old girl, her eyes are black with a tint of white, her face features are three whiskers on each side, are covered by a black female ninja masked, on the left side corner of the mask a small snowflake. Her hair is blended with black and white, as her mother Shinju. Her hair is pulled back into a ponytail, on each side there are three medium size snowflakes as hair clips. She wearing a short black strapless dress that looked similar to goddess dress, around her waist a white sash being tied, to complete the rest of attire knee high thigh that reached her knees, and black female tabi shoes with snowflakes design.

Arisu walks towards the realm, she sees her father Kurama heading towards the cascade to meet her brother Naruto. She says hello to her father Kurama, as she continues to walks, she hears a young male voice greeting her "you look beautiful Arisu" he said. She stops to search for the male voice, she sees Katsu looking directly at her, he is dress in a black samurai warrior uniform.

"Thank you Katsu," she said.

"Your welcome Arisu" Katsu replies. As he winks at her and he gallops away on his horse.

Arisu turned a shade of red when she saw Katsu wink at her, as she runs toward the realm.

Mother, mother, mother, Arisu called.

Shinju was in a different area of the fox word. When she heard her daughter voice, calling her name. She needs to concentrate more on her archery, she was good in aiming arrows and hitting her target from a good angle but...she needs to improve herself to protect the one she loves. She wearing a white sweetheart silk chiffon gown. Her hair is pulled back into a ponytail. On each side, three medium size snowflake hair clip.

Mother where are you" Arisu asked.

"I'm over her sweetie" Shinju replies.

"Where?" Arisu asked.

"I'm at the archery" Shinju answers.

Arisu arrives at the archery training, where her mother Shinju was.

"Mother I'm so happy," Arisu said.

"Why are you happy sweetie," Shinju asked.

"Katsu just blurred it out that I was beautiful, and he wink at me" Arisu answers.

Shinju give her daughter Arisu a smile. She knew that she had some feelings towards Katsu.

Katsu family and ancestors are full blooded demon warriors that have guarded the realm and have served, Ryota and her queen Momoe, as they continued to serve and protected their new king Kurama and also their new queen Shinju after Ryota and Momoe death. They will shed their own blood and will defeat any enemy that will enter the fox world again.

Warriors that are dress in samurai uniforms are completely full blooded demon foxes, they can't transform into human or have any type of human blood that is mixed with their demon blood, because they never leave the fox world, as Kurama or Shinju and their children. Their training is based in archery and to be classified secretly as an assassin. Only by a request of their king Kurama or Shinju they are allowed to enter the human world, to protected their king or queen. These warriors stand tall and mighty, and they are taller than a human warrior.

Demon warriors are the size of a goliath giant. They are approximately nine feet, six inches, with the size of their hands, they can squeeze your life out, or break your neck. When they walked the ground underneath them shakes leaving a huge footprint.

Women warriors are smaller in size. They are allowed to joined their husbands. They are called onna-bugeisha and their weapon choice can be a spear, a sword-like blade that was versatile, yet relatively light. These women have human blood running through their veins, but they also have demon blood. They can transform to leave the fox world to guard their king and queen if it requested.

Back to Arisu and her mother Shinju

"You're beautiful sweetie," Shinju said.

"Thank you! mother" Arisu replies.

"Were you talking to mother Chie," Shinju asked.

"Yes, mother" Arisu answer.

"Did you asked her for any advice on love," Shinju asked.

"Yes, mother" Arisu answer.

"Did she give you any" Shinju asked.

"Yes, mother it was a good one" Arisu answers.

" She is wise," Shinju said.

"I know" Arisu answer.

"She was made out of love by your grandfather Ryota," Shinju said.

"I have love and respect for her, as a second mother" Arisu answer.

"I feel the same way" Shinju replies.

Hiro bows with respect toward her mother Shinju. She came to trained with her mother in archery.

"Hello, Arisu," Hiro said.

Hello, Hiro" Arisu replied.

Hiro aimed her arrowed towards the mystical tree, and the arrow hit the center of the tree. The mystical tree just rolls his eyes at her.

Hiro wearing a short red strapless dress that looked similar to goddess dress, around her waist a black sash being tied, to complete the rest of attire knee high thigh that reached her knees, and black female tabi shoes with small fire design. Her hair is blended with two-color black and red and is pulled back into a ponytail. On each side of her hair, there are three medium size flames hair clips.

Mamoru is the son of Kurama and Shinju. He was training with Katsu.

Isamu is also the son of Kurama and Shinju He was training in a different area of the fox world.

Near the water cascade

Naruto removed his black tabi shoes, to dip his feet in the crystal clear water, the sun rays reflected the water. He heard his name being called Naruto, by his father Kurama.

"Yeah, Naruto " replies.

Kurama removed his tabi shoes, as he takes a seat next Naruto. "Did you hear the conversation, between Chie and my daughter Arisu," he asked.

"Yeah, my fox ear pick up the conversation" he replied.

"I heard it too," Kurama said.

"It was a good advice mother Chie give to Arisu," Naruto said.

"I agree with you," Kurama said.

"It trues what mother Chie said, love is like a love song. That can be express in different ways, It can be a heart beat or a romantic poem and when the night comes it will turn into flames of passion" Naruto explain.

Kurama gives Naruto a small nod.

"Let's move on to something else," Kurama said.

"What do you have in mind," Naruto asked.

Kurama showed a thick orange book.

"Are you going to read me a bedtime story," Naruto said.

"No" Kurama answer.

"This orange book has history about the different types of foxes" Kurama explain.

"Let me see the book," Naruto asked.

Kurama gives the thick orange book to Naruto.

Naruto opens the book, with his right index finger, he touches the black letters.

Kurama listens as Naruto began to read.

Foxes arranges from small-to-medium size. They are smaller than a medium-size domestic dog, with flattened skull, upright triangular ears, a pointed upturned snout, and a long bushy tail.

Where does the word fox come? What they said is from old English. A male fox is known as dogs, tods, or reynards. Females are called vixens and youngs as cubs, pups, or kits. A group of foxes is referred to a sulk, leash, or earth.

Do you know that the largest species is the red fox while the smallest species is the fennec fox?

Fox species differ in fur color, length, and density. Colors can range from a pearly white to black and white to black flecked with white or gray on the underside.

There is six fox vocal that is used.

Number one is whine is shortly made after birth and it occurs when cubs are hungry and also happens when their temperature are low.

Number two is yelp which occurs during play.

Number three is an explosive call about one month cubs can emit a high pitch howl, that is intended to be threatening to intruders or other cubs.

Number four is combative call-in adults, during any conflict.

Number five is growl- an adult fox indication to their cubs to head to the adult location.

Number six is bark-adult foxes warm against intruders and in defense by barking.

To included there are seven classifications and each fox is listed under that classification, for an example.

Vulpes: Artic fox, Bengal fox, red fox, swift fox.

Lycalopex: Darwin fox, pampas fox, hoary fox,

Octocyon: Bat-eared fox.

"Wow," Naruto said, as he closes the orange book, as his brain absorb every information he received.

"Know" Kurama replies.

"Let me give some extra information," Kurama said.

"Okay," Naruto replies.

My twins Hiro and Isamu are red foxes, they can use the element of fire when they are in their human form.

Shinju my wife and my daughter Arisu is an arctic fox, because they can blend in the snow, and can easily kill their enemy without being seeing. They are also hunters when they used their bows and arrow, there are assassin based on their archery skills. When they are in their human form, they can use the element to created snowflakes and with one touch they can also freeze you to death.

My son belongs to Katsu and his family. He is goliath and a warrior that will protect with honor his family.

My father Ryota he also used fire as an element, because he was born in demon world before he was raised in the fox world.

My mother Momoe she can give one kiss of death, that can send her enemies, to the gate of hell.

"What about my grandfather Jiraiya and his family," Naruto asked.

Your grandmother Kaede, she an archery and assassin.

Your aunt Izum, she can change her persona, to gather any useful information, that can help us and she also an assassin, after collecting the information she kills the enemy.

Asami is your other aunt she is an archery.

Kaoru is your other aunt, she is an assassin and a medical fox.

Akihiko is your uncle and he is a spy fox.

Hibeaki is your other uncle and he is a goliath warrior.

Iwao is your other uncle and he is also a spy fox.

Katsu and his family are considered part of my family.

They are goliath warrior and they are also guardians of the realm. They can transform into statue foxes to keep an eye on you. They can move their eyes and mouth to speak when they are in their statue form, but they can't move only by request.

Naruto brain continues to absorb all the information, his father Kurama provides.

"You will be trained with Katsu and his family, but you will also be trained with Isamu, using fire element. This a different kind of fire element, when you used it, it will not burn you, but...It will burn the enemy, It almost as the Rasengan" Kurama said.

"One more thing Naruto," Kurama said. You will be trained with the other foxes as well.

"I can't wait" Naruto replies.

Naruto looks up at the sky. He sends a kiss to his mate Sakura.

 **AN: I was thinking of mother willow in pocahontas when I was writing mother Chie. Sorry for the delay of updating another chapter. Tomorrow I will upload chapter 13. I don't mind if you leave review, but I love the favorite and followers more. Let your imagination soar.**


	13. Chapter 13 The first mission

Sakura P.O.V

There were days that, I wanted to murder my grandmother Tsunade, but the rest of the days that transcurred, I wish a train run me over. My grandmother Tsunade was a hard egg to crack.

Sakura Flashback:

I remember like it was yesterday, my grandmother was at her office, signing and stamping some papers, as she takes a sip of her sake. A ticking sound coming from a clock can be heard.

"Grandmother Tsunade if you don't stop, your drinking, I will enroll you in a rehab for drunk people," I said, as I stormed into her office.

She stands up with her fist hits her desk " I know you told me already Sakura" she said.

"Why have you stop then?" I asked.

"Sakura sweetie since the day, I lost your mother my life has not been the same, I started to drink more to wash my pain and sorrow, I miss her so much and I know that drinking, will not bring her back from the death, as tears roll down her cheeks" she explains.

"I'm so sorry for screaming at you," I said, as tears roll down my face.

"Don't worry about it," she said.

I walked around her desk, to give her a hug and with the palm of my hand, I begin to rub her back, "It okay grandmother Tsunade" I said.

She begins to whisper more words into my right ear, "Sakura please don't enroll me in a rehab, give me time for my wound to heal, and I promise to slow down on my drinking" she said.

"Take all the time you need to heal, but...keep your promise, I don't want to lose you," I said.

"Thank you," she said.

"Your welcome!" I replied.

"Since that day, she did keep her promise of slowing down on her drinking, and she didn't look that miserable" I said.

End of Sakura Flashback.

The village continues to survive under her ruling, and the villagers loved her, there was no one complaining. Vendors continue to open and closed their shops after the last merchandise was sold.

Children continue to attend the academy to become ninjas.

I and my twin sister Shayla were carrying fresh red roses and white carnation, mothers favorite flowers, as we continue to walk through the crowded village, before the gates of the cemetery closes. It's been awhile since we visit are parents grave. Grandmother always keeps us busy, training us to become a medical ninja and to have her physical strength. It didn't take us that long to arrived at Konoha cemetery.

At Konoha cemetery:

Sakura and Shayla walked through the gates, as they headed towards their parents grave. The birds flap their wings as they soar through the blue sky.

Shayla was removing the old flowers, to be replaced by red roses and white carnation.

Inner-Ayaka shed a couple of tears.

Inner-Akane was giving kisses to Mebuki and Kizashi picture.

I sat down on the soft grass, as I look up at the sky,

"I miss you both so much,"I said.

Somewhere in the spiritual world.

Mebuki and Kushina were sitting down enjoying a hot cup of tea. The smell of cinnamon and cherry linger through the white clouds.

"I miss you too! Sakura" Mebuki answer.

"Do you miss them," Kushina asked.

"Yes, I do miss them," Mebuki answers.

"Do you miss your son," Mebuki asked.

"Yes" I do," she replies.

"I have a question for you Mebuki," Kushina asked.

"Ask way Kushina," Mebuki said.

"What is death for you," Kushina asked.

Mebuki spoke what is death, it's a transaction of the soul, that leaves the physical body. I will ask death give me wings to fly, I would inhale a deep breath, before I spread them wide, as I leap from a fluffy cloud, to soar through the bluest sky, as the wind blows me away towards you.

My wing's will embrace every tree, I missed when I was live, as night and day transcurred, I would arrive on your front porch on worn-out wings, just to hold you in my arms one more time and to feel your warm. When the whistle is being blown for me to return, I will look deep into your eyes, letting you know that I will miss you, but...remember this when I'm up there, I will always embrace you with my wings, as your guardian angel.

"Wow, that amazing Mebuki," Kuskina said.

"Thank you! Kushina," Mebuki replies.

"That was a dedication to them," Kushina asked.

"Yes," Mebuki answer.

"Sometime's I wish kami can send me back, as a bird, as I soar through the sky, I can keep an eye on Naruto," Kushina said.

"That how you feel too!" Mebuki asked.

"Yeah," Kushina replies.

"We left this world too young," they both said unison.

"I agree to that" Kushina said.

Another part of the spiritual world.

Kizashi and Minato were playing card and smoking big cigars.

"I miss you too! Sakura" Kizashi said, as he flashes his cards to Minato.

Back to the real world.

Shayla joins the conversation.

"I missed them too!" she said.

"I know" Sakura replies.

Sakura felt someone tapping on her shoulder from behind and she look at her twin sister Shayla "did we wake up the death, from crying too much" she said. Shayla just shakes her head "no" she answers. "Then who is behind me?" she asked.

"There is an Anbu with a cat mask" Shayla answer.

"I'm sorry! for disturbing your peace" the Anbu said.

"It okay," Sakura said.

"Why are you here!?" Shayla asked.

"Your grandmother Tsunade needs to talk to both of you" the Anbu answer.

"About what?" Shayla asked.

"She didn't tell me" cat answer.

"Okay," they both answer in unison.

"We love you, mom and dad," they both said in unison.

"We love you too!" two voice from heaven responded.

The gatekeeper waits for Sakura and Shayla to walked out from the Konoha cemetery, before he closes the gate.

A couple of minutes has passed by at the Hokage Monument.

"We're here!" they both answer in unison.

"About time!" grandmother Tsunade answer.

"Why?" Shayla asked.

"I'm sending you both on a Rank-S mission" she answers.

"How many times have we asked you, to send us on a mission," they both said unison.

"You guys were not prepared at that time" she replies.

"So it took two more years for you to send us on a mission" they both asked.

"Yes," she answers.

"What is the mission about," Shayla asked.

"I will give you the details as soon, as you take a seat" she answer.

Sakura and Shayla took a sit

"You have my attention," Shayla said.

"I'm waiting for you to spill the beans," Sakura said.

"I have patience Sakura" Grandmother replies.

"What you want me to have more patience?" Sakura asked.

"Grandmother you know that I and my sister Sakura have been waiting on you!, to send us on are first mission, and know you're telling us to have more patience, are you fucking crazy, Shayla explain.

"Sorry! I forgot about that" she answers.

"Listen careful she said, this is an assassin mission, so I'm sending you to the land of wind , there being complains about some, rogues kidnapping young girl, between the ages of 12-15 to sale them for prostitution or to a brothel, I want you to kill them and when you're done travel to Suna, and give this scroll to the Kazekage Gaara," she explain.

"You want us to kill," Shayla asked.

"Shayla, we can do this, remember what? happened to are parents, we end up killing their killers and think about those young girl's" Sakura said, as she squeezes her sister hand to comfort her.

"You're right Sakura, we can do this" she answers.

"Show your big girl panties," Sakura said, as laughter can be heard.

"Shayla lifts her skirt, here they are," she said, as she pointed to her red lace underwear, with a small red bow.

"Show me yours," Shayla asked.

"Sakura lifted her skirt here they are" she answers. As she points to her black lace underwear with an orange small bow.

"Enough about flashing undergarments" grandmother Tsunade said.

"Sorry about that," they both said unison.

"When do we leave," they both asked in unison.

"Tomorrow morning" she answers

"One more thing" I forgot to mention, you will also help at suna hospital by providing medical service, they are low on medical staff," she said.

"How long is the mission," they both asked in unison.

"Two weeks" she answers.

"Okay," they both replied.

"Anything else," they asked.

"No" she answers.

"Are you sure!" they asked.

"I'm sure!

"Okay! let's go grab something to eat" they said unison.

"What do you want to eat Sakura?" Shayla asked.

"Some ramen" Sakura answer.

"What about you Shayla!? Sakura asked.

"The same" Shayla replies.

"What about you grandmother?" they both asked.

"I would love to eat some ramen too! she answers.

"Let's have some ramen," Sakura said.

An hour has passed by since they came back, from eating some ramen, with their grandmother Tsunade. Sakura, Shayla were getting everything ready for tomorrow mission.

"Do we have enough bows and arrows?" Shayla asked.

"Yeah" Sakura answer.

"What about hydrogen peroxide, Isopropyl alcohol, surgical needle and suture thread, ointment for burns and cuts, some tape and bandages, skin staplers, wound closure strips, thermometer, blood pressure gauge and stethoscope, syringes with needles, and finally do we have the medical scroll for insects bites and stings and spider bites, with their proper listing of antidote" sakura asked.

"Yes, we do" Shayla replies.

"Do we have dried herbs and spices, and dried meats, potatoes, carrots, green cabbage, corn, apples, oranges, and cups of ramens seal in a scroll," Shayla asked.

"Yeah, Sakura replies."

"What about kunai, shurikens, paper bombs, and Kusanagi sword," Shayla asked.

"Yeah, we do" Sakura replies.

"What about sleeping bags and tents," Shayla asked.

"Yeah, we do" Sakura replies.

"Are we missing anything?" Shayla asked.

"No" Sakura answer.

"So we have everything we need," Shayla asked.

"Yes," Sakura replies.

"We're set for tomorrow," they both said in unison.

"I can't wait for tomorrow," Sakura said.

"Me either" Shayla said.

"Let's get ready for bed," Sakura said.

"Okay," Shayla replies.

The village of the hidden leaf was silent, as the night transcurred to become morning. The morning came Sakura and Shayla was getting ready to leave on their first mission.

Sakura is wearing a black and orange dress with a black collar and an orange sash tied around her waist. A black hood covering her head and a black mask covering her mouth, on each side a medium size cherry blossom design. To complete the rest of her attire black thigh high lace and black tabi shoes with small cherry blossom design. On her back she was carrying her bag of arrows.

Shayla is wearing a black and red dress with a black collar and a red sash tied around her waist. A black hood covering her head and a red mask covering her mouth, on each side a medium size red flower design. To complete the rest of her attire black thigh high lace and black tabi shoes with small red flower design. On her back she was carrying her bag of arrows.

At the gate entrance:

Sakura climbs on top of her horse night honor, she prayed in silent for her love ones in the spiritual world, to protect her on her first mission.

Shayla did the same she climbs on top of her horse spun gold, she prayed in silent for her love ones in the spiritual world, to protect her on her first mission. Following Sakura from behind.

"Bye Sakura and Shayla," Tsunade said.

"Bye grandmother" they both replied in unison.

"Do you smell nature," Sakura asked.

"Yeah," Shayla replies.

"I miss home," Sakura said.

"Me too!" Shayla replies.

"When we come back, we're going to rebuild the cabin", Sakura said.

"I agree with you" Shayla replies.

"It's deal", Sakura said.

"Yes", Shayla replies.

"Omg, omg, omg, I can't wait to live in the forest again", Sakura said.

"Me too!" Shayla answer.

Baby birds chirping from their nest, as mama birds feed them worms, the smell of forest still linger through the air. Two horse tails switch back and forth, as they gallop through the forest.

A couple of hours has passed by.

"Let's take a break Shayla" Sakura said.

"Okay," Shayla answer.

Sakura and Shayla stop at a nearby stream, for the horses to drink water.

Ayaka and her inner-twin Akane were having a small conversation.

"I can't believe it grandmother Tsunade, finally send us on are first mission," Ayaka said.

"Me either" Akane replies.

"Did you hear what? Sakura was saying to Shayla, about rebuilding the cabin" Ayaka said.

"Yes, I did" Akane replies.

"I can't wait to live in the forest again," Ayaka said.

"Me too!" Akane replies.

"Let's go," Sakura said.

"I'm behind you" Shayla replies.

Somewhere in the forest not to far or not to close from Suna.

Sakura was setting camp

Shayla was fishing with a spear like a cave woman. As she puts the fish in a basket.

Night honor and spun gold were tied.

Inner-Ayaka was stretching her muscles.

Inner-Akane was also stretching her muscles.

A couple of minutes has passed by

The moonlight shines over the dark forest, as night falls. A howling sound can be heard and glowing eyes were popping from behind the bushes. The tents were up and the smell of fish being cook

Shayla was sitting on a tree log, as she sips cinnamon and cherry flavor tea.

Inner-Ayaka was sitting on tree log, as she strokes the strings of a guitar, as she begins to sing.

Everywhere we travel

people are noisy to know

Who? we're

and where we come from

so we answer them by saying

we're from the hidden leaf village

is a mighty mighty town full of ninjas in disguise.

and if they can't hear us

we sing a little louder

and if they can't hear us

they must be deaf!

Inner-Akane shouted another one, as she claps.

"The fish is ready," Sakura said.

"About time" Shayla replies, as she takes another sip of her tea.

Inner-Akane finish sing, the second song

"I'm full," Shayla said.

"Me too! Sakura replies.

"I eat like a pig" Inner-Ayaka said.

"I'm ready to explode," Inner-Akane said.

Sakura and Shayla were galloping through the forest, as night and day transcurred.

"We're getting near the land of winds," Sakura said.

"Do we have a plan," Shayla asked.

"We will hide are chakra and blend with the sand, keep your bow and arrows ready and when we see them walking out with the girls, we will aim are arrow towards them" Sakura explain.

"What about the horses," Shayla asked.

"We will cover them up with a camouflage blanket on top of them, so they can blend with the sand.

Shayla begins to played with her hair.

"I can tell your nervous" Sakura said.

"Yeah, little" Shayla answer.

"Don't be nervous Shayla, are you wearing your big girl panties," Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I'm wearing my big girl panties" Shayla answers.

"Show them," Sakura said.

Shayla lifted her dress to show Sakura her big girl panties, she was wearing red sexy booty shorts.

Sakura also lifted her dress to show Shayla her big girl panties, she was wearing black sexy booty shorts.

Inner-Ayaka flashes her big girl panties too.

Inner-Akane did the same she flashes her big girl panties.

"Are you ready Shayla, we're getting near," Sakura asked.

"Yeah" Shayla answer.

A couple of minutes has passed by

Sakura and Shayla jump of their horses, they stretch their bodies, as they walked towards the land of wind.

"Have your weapons ready Shayla," Sakura asked.

"Okay," Shayla answers.

"I'm ready," Ayaka said.

"Me too!" Akane said.

Sakura is wearing a camouflage dress, with a hood, her mouth was covered by a camouflage ninja mask, to complete the rest of her attire, beige thigh high lace, and knee-high stiletto boots feature a platform with a rugged lug sole, a camouflage print canvas throughout, a lace-up front with cord laces, a side zipper for easy on and off, and a padded faux leather collar at the opening.

Shayla is wearing a camouflage dress, with a hood, her mouth was covered by a camouflage ninja mask, to complete the rest of her attire, beige high thigh lace, and knee-high stiletto boots feature a platform with a rugged lug sole, a camouflage print canvas throughout, a lace-up front with cord laces, a side zipper for easy on and off, and a padded faux leather collar at the opening.

Sakura laid down to blend with the desert sand and she places a camouflage blanket on top of night honor, as it lays next to Sakura.

Shayla also lays down to blend with the desert sand and she places a camouflage blanket on top of spun gold, as it lays next to Shayla.

"Shayla tied a paper bomb around your arrow, and when I tell you to aim and release the arrow, to created an explosion" Sakura explain.

"Okay!" Shayla replies as she ties a paper bomb.

Sakura did the same tying a paper bomb around her arrow.

"LET ME GO" a young girl shouted with anger.

"I want my mother" another female voice can be heard.

"I'm scared" another female voice can be heard.

"Where are you taking me" a female asked.

"To be sold to a brothel" a rogue answer.

"What?" the female answer.

Shayla get ready to aim your arrow towards, the rocky mountain over there, Sakura points her finger at release it now, Sakura shouts the arrow hits the mountain and explodes.

Sakura did the same with her arrow it causes a double explosion.

"SHIT WE'RE BEING ATTACK" a rogue shouted with anger.

"Come out where ever you're," the rogue said.

Shayla and Sakura stand up.

"They're just girls," a rogue said.

"Let them go," Shayla said, as she aimed her arrow towards the rogue.

"You don't scarry me with that arrow," the rogue said.

"You're not afraid of me" Shayla replies, as she released the arrow, piercing his heart.

The rogue screams from the pain, as he removes the arrow from his heart, his blood stains the ground "died asshole!" a second arrow pierced his forehead, making him fall backward in the sign of cross. Shayla kicks him in the ribs, to make sure he was dead.

Sakura did a forward flip with the impact of her feet, hits one of the rogues ribs, sending him flying towards the rocky mountain that was holding one of the girls. The sound of broken bones can be heard.

"YOU'RE A BITCH" the rogue shouted with anger, as his body falls down on the ground.

Shayla did a forward flip with the impact of her heel, she hits a rogue on his jaw, as he stumbles backward, with a swift of her Kusanagi sword, she decapitate him. Her hands were stain with his blood, as she places the rogue head in scroll to seal it.

Five cherry blossom shuriken, flew towards the last rogue, one pierced his forehead, the second one stab him on his chest, the third one stab his manhood through his attire, the fourth shuriken pierced the left front elbow and the last shuriken pierced the right front elbow making a sign of the cross, the rogue felt backward. Sakura runs towards him with the swift of her Kusanagi sword, she decapitates him. Her hands were stain with his blood, as she places his head in a scroll to be seal.

They did the same with remaining rogues, and they pile their bodies on top of each other, burning them with a couple of flame arrows, before heading towards Suna to see Kazekage Gaara.

"Thank you!" one of the young females said.

"Thank you! another young female said.

"Thank you! another young female said.

"Thank you! another young female said.

"Your welcome" they both replied in unison.

Sakura and Shayla removed the camouflage blanket from their horses, and they climb on top to gallop way towards Suna.

An hour has passed by:

Sakura and Shayla left their horses, with the sand guards, as they walked towards Kazekage office to give him the scroll.

At the Kazekage office.

Knock, knock, knock

"Who is it?" The Kazekage asked.

"It's Sakura and Shayla " they both answer.

"Coming in," he said.

The door opens wide and the sound of heels can be heard.

"What can I do for you?" the kazekage said, as he looks up to face his visitors.

"I and my twin sister are here to give a scroll," Sakura said.

"Who send you?" the kazekage asked.

"The fifth Hokage" Shayla answer.

"I see" the kazekage replies.

"Take a sit," he said.

Sakura and Shayla takes a sit.

"Let' me see the scroll," the kazekage asked.

Sakura gives the scroll to the kazekage.

Gaara unties the ribbon to read the scroll.

"You're here! to provide your medical service.

"Yes," they both replied in unison.

"I have a guestion for you," Shayla said.

"Asked away," he said.

"Did you request for help," she asked.

"Yes I did" he replies.

"I see" she answers.

"Can I asked you both a question," he said.

"Why are your clothes stain with blood," he asked

"We completed a Rank-S mission" Sakura replies.

"Did the fifth send you both, to handle the rogues, near the land of wind," he asked.

"Yes," they both answer in unison.

"Thank you!" Gaara replies.

"Your welcome kazekage" they both answer in unison.

"You can call me Gaara," he said.

"Can I asked your names," he said.

My name is Sakura Haruno Senju" she said.

"Nice to meet you!" Gaara replies as he shakes Sakura hand.

My name is Shayla Haruno Senju" she said.

Gaara was staring at Shayla, as he shakes her hand. She was blushing under her mask.

"You're related to the fifth," he asked.

"Yeah" they both answer in unison.

"Let me show you to your rooms," he said.

Sakura, Shayla, and Gaara walked out from his office, heading towards the rooms.

On the second day Sakura, Shayla with Gaara went to the hospital to be introduced.

On the third day, Sakura and Shayla perform a heart surgery.

On the fourth day, Shayla gives a 7-year-old boy, a shot.

On the fifth day, Sakura delivers a baby.

On the six days Gaara asked shayla on a dinner date.

On the seven days Sakura and Shayla took a break.

On the eight days Gaara invited Shayla to take ride on his sand.

"I feel like Jasmine," she said.

On a ninth day Sakura and Shayla took a break.

On the tenth day Gaara wave goodbye to Sakura and Shayla. "I will come to visit you at Konoha," he said, as he gives her a kiss on her cheek.

On the eleventh day, Sakura and Shayla gallop through the forest.

On the twelve day Sakura asked a mercenary that was passing by, if he has seen a young man, with black and orange hair below his neck, he also has three whiskers on each side of his cheeks.

The mercenary just looks at her, thinking she was crazy or something, he has never seen a young man with whiskers passing by.

On the thirteenth day, they hunted for forest rabbits.

On the fourteenth day, they set up camp and made rabbit soup with vegetables.

On the fifteenth day.

Sakura and Shayla stop by a stream, to take a bath, when they were surrounded by rogues.

One of the rogues licks his lips when he saw Sakura breasts.

"We're going to have some fun boys," he said.

"Sakura and Shayla swim to a nearby rock to grab their bow and arrows.

At the fox world.

Naruto is topless, as he hangs upside down, from a mystical tree, as he lifts his body up. His fox ears pick up a female voice "Stay back" she said.

Kurama was also topless, as he hangs upside down, from a mystical tree, as he lifts his body up. He stops when his fox ears pick up the second female voice "I will shot" she said.

"What going on father?" Naruto asked.

Kurama eyes were on sage mode

"NO, NO, NO" he shouted with anger.

"What do you see father," Naruto asked.

"Your mate is in trouble" he replies.

"What?" he said

"See for yourself," Kurama said.

Naruto eyes were on sage mode and his ears were picking up the conversation. He saw Sakura and Shayla naked it and being surrounded by rogues and his fox ears picked up what the rogue said. " Let me fondle your breast sweetheart," he said.

" FUCH NO I will cut his hands before he touches her" he shouts with anger, as he does a backflip and he lands on both of his feet. Kurama did the same.

Kurama saw a large fox tattoo that covered Naruto back.

"You got a tattoo," Kurama asked.

"Yeah," Naruto replies, as he puts on his ninja uniform on, his mouth was covered by a black mask with small fox design on each side. His fox ears were picking up ever conversation between the rogue ninja and Sakura.

"Who did it for you," he asked.

"Katsu father" he replies.

"You mean Kyndeyrn," he said.

"Yeah," he replies.

"Let's go father," Naruto said.

Kurama blows a horn to signal, Kyndeyrn and his family to appear in front of him.

The earth beneath them began to shakes, as the sound of large footsteps can be heard, as they get near where Naruto and Kurama were standing.

Galloping sounds can be heard, as they approach, Naruto and Kurama.

Kyndeyrn kneeled down on one knee, to speak with Kurama, with his deep voice, "My lord we're here to serve you" he said.

"Thank you!" Kurama replies.

"What can we do for you master," Kyndeyrn asked.

"I need your help, my mate is in trouble, she surrounded by rogues, near a stream" Naruto explain.

Kyndeyrn is dress in an army style samurai uniform, as he stands up tall and mighty, his eyes are glowing like fireballs and his fox whiskers twitches, as he gives out a roar of anger. He looks down on Naruto giving him a nod

Aeglaeca is Kyndeyrn wife, she about 7'1' inches, she is sitting on top of a demon horse, name blaze, she is wearing a female samurai uniform, ready for battle.

Blair, is Kyndeyrn and Aeglaeca daughter, she about 6'1'inches, she is sitting on top of a demon horse, name condor, she is wearing a female samurai uniform, ready for battle.

Bojana and Boyana are Kyndeyrn and Aeglaeca twin daughters, are about 6'1' inches, each of them is sitting on their own demon horses, one of the horse goes by the name of Barnum and the second demon horse goes by the name of banner. Bojana and Boyana are dress in a female samurai uniform, ready for battle.

Katsu and his two brothers Mardig and Reginhard are 6'1' inches and they are dress in an army style samurai uniform, each of them is sitting on top of a demon horse. Bronze, Codoc, and Capulet are the names of the demon horses.

"We're waiting for you master" they all shouted in unison.

More galloping sounds can be heard, as they approach Naruto and Kurama.

"What going on Kurama," Shinju asked.

"Naruto mate is in trouble" he replies.

"You mean Sakura," she asked.

"How do you know," Kurama asked.

"I heard her cries" Shinju answer.

"I brought two extra demon horses if you need them," she said.

"Thank you! Shinju" Kurama answer.

"Your welcome dear!" she replies.

Naruto climbs on top of a demon horse by the name of Arondel.

Kurama climbs on top of a demon horse by the name of Shadowmere.

"YOU'RE A BITCH!" a rogue shouted with anger, as he was stab by two arrows, one on his forehead, and the second one on his heart.

Naruto roars from anger, when he hears the rogue, calling his mate a bitch.

"FUCK YOU! Sakura shouted with anger, as she aims another arrow towards his manhood.

I'm going to wash your mouth with soap young lady" he said.

The rogue screams from the pain as he falls backward.

Shayla runs towards the falling rogue, and she pulls out his tongue, with the swift of her Kunai, she cuts off his tongue "I dare you to called her a Bitch" she said, as she tosses the flesh toward spun gold.

Naruto fox ears continue to pick every conversation.

Kurama speaks "Naruto did you know that your Mate and her twin sister Shayla, are classified under archery and assassin," he said.

"I didn't know that father," he said.

"I'm just letting you know if you saw them in action," Kurama said.

"DON'T TOUCH ME" Sakura shouted with anger.

"Your breast is soft," the rogue said.

"YOU TOUCH ME" Sakura slap him across his face.

"You going to pay for that Bitch," the rogue said.

"Don't put another finger on me," Sakura said.

"What are you going to do about it," he said, as he begins to rub her womanhood.

"HELL NO, HE Touch HER" Naruto shouted with anger.

"Let go," Kurama said, as he made a portal.

Back to the forest.

Sakura slap him again, he releases his hand to rub off his cheek, this gives her the opportunity to do a forward flip, with the impact of her feet, she hits him on his chest, sending him flying towards forest trees, the sound of broken bones, can be heard.

"I and my friend want to have, a threesome with you," one of the rogues said.

"Your sick asshole" Shayla replies.

"Do you need help," Sakura asked.

"Yeah," Shayla replies.

Sakura pierced his forehead with an arrow, another one pierced his heart.

Shayla with a swift of her Kusanagi sword, she decapitates him. His body twitch like a chicken.

The sound of large footsteps can be heard, as they approach the stream.

"Do you hear that," Shayla asked.

"What is it" Sakura replies.

" Horses are heading this way," Shayla said.

"More are coming," Sakura asked.

"Yeah," Shayla replies.

"Look Sakura," Shayla said, as she pointed a finger towards a giant.

"Where did he come from," Sakura asked.

" I don't know" Shayla replies.

Arrows flying from every direction.

"Shayla they're helping us," Sakura said

"We didn't request for help" Shayla replies.

"That's odd," Sakura said.

"I know" Shayla replies.

Kyndeyrn with his large foot stomps the head of a rogue like a nail.

"I'm sending you through the gates of hell," Sakura said, as she burns a rogue with a flame arrow.

"Who the hell are you," a rogue said.

"I'm your worst nightmare" Kurama replied, as he punches him on his jaw.

Shayla with a swift of her Kusanagi sword, she slices a rogue on his guts, he falls flat on his face.

Kyndeyrn twists a rogue by his kneck, he tosses his body on a pile of death bodies.

Katsu, Mardig, Reginhard, Aeglaeca, Blair, Bojana, and Boyana continue to aim their arrows, towards the enemies.

Kurama was in his human form, but he transformed into a demon fox, with his large fingernail, he stabs on of the rogue on his guts, and he eats him.

Naruto jumps off his horse, as he runs towards, the forest tree, where the rogue is unconscious.

"You going to burn in hell for touching my mate," Naruto said, as he slams a demon fireball on his guts.

Shayla was spinning Sakura around, as her feet hits a couple of rogues on their chest, sending them flying towards the forest trees.

Boyana jumps off her horse, to kick one of the rogues, on his chest as he falls backward, with her spear she stabs him on his heart.

A couple of hours has passed by

Kurama was burning all death bodies with a demon fireball.

Shayla was hugging her twin sister Sakura, "I thought I was going to get rape" she said, as her tears run down her cheeks.

"Me too!" Sakura replies, with her fingertips, she caresses Shayla long hair.

"Sakura someone is behind you," Shayla said.

"Who?" Sakura asked.

"Turned around "Shayla replies.

Sakura turns around, her eyes are lock with blue eyes. Naruto was standing there, bared chested.

Thank god Shayla's hair was covering her breasts and her butt cheeks, as she walks towards the deep part of the stream, to clean herself from the blood stains on her body.

Shayla don't leave me" Sakura said.

Naruto gives Sakura a hug, as he rubs her bared back.

"Don't touch me'' Sakura said.

Naruto whispers in Sakura ear "It's okay love" he said.

"I'm not your love," she said.

Naruto removes his masked, as he places butterflies kisses on Sakura kneck.

" Sakura begins to beg "please don't rape me," she said.

"I'm not going to rape you," Naruto said, as he gives out a chuckle.

"It's not funny you know" Sakura replies.

Sakura closed her eyes, as she felt his hands removing her ninja masked.

"Please open your eyes my love" Naruto asked.

Sakura open her eyes, as she saw his whiskers and the seal on his lips.

"Naruto is that you," Sakura asked.

He gives her, a nod.

"I miss you, " Sakura said.

"I miss you too!" Naruto replies.

"Sakura can I asked you a question.

"Ask away," she said.

"What are you doing here," he asked.

"I and my sister Shayla are coming back from a mission" she replies.

"How send you," he asked.

"My grandmother Tsunade" she answers.

"Who taught you on archery," he asked.

"My father Kizashi" she replies.

"Why are you classified under assassin," he asked.

"I killed my parents killers" she answers.

"I see," he said.

"Why are you asking me all these questions," she said.

"I was worried about you Sakura" he answers.

"Thank you for worrying about me," she said.

"Your welcome" he replies.

"I wait for a long time to do this again," he said.

Naruto presses his lips against Sakura soft lips, to give her a passionate kiss, she felt his tongue licking her lips, as she opens them, for his tongue to enter, his tongue and her tongue begin to do a love dance.

Sakura breaks the kiss "Naruto you should've kissed me" she said.

"Why?" he asked

"One of the rogues touch me that why" she answer.

"I know," he said.

Sakura mouth made an "O" shape.

"How do you know," she asked.

"I saw everything Sakura that why I'm here!" he answer.

"I see," she said.

Naruto embraces Sakura in a hug, as he pressed his lips against her soft lips, to kiss her again his tongue and her tongue begin to do a love dance.

"I love you" he murmurs between the kiss.

"I love you more" she replies.

He just blushes.

Naruto knew she was naked, he begins to caress her back.

Sakura placed both of her hands on top of his chest, she begins to touch him, if he was real.

"I'm real Sakura" he murmurs between the kiss.

Sakura begins to shed tears.

Naruto tasted her tears through the kiss.

"I never thought I will see you again," he said, as tears begin to fall.

"Don't cry Naruto," she said, as she also tasted his tears.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I almost lost you," he said.

Sakura with her fingertips, she begins to caress his hair, to sooth his pain "thanks to you, I'm here" she said.

Naruto gives out a moan through the kiss when he felt her fingertips.

Sakura breaks the kiss, to breath.

"Can I touch you Sakura, don't think in a perverted away?" he said.

Sakura knew what he meant, he wants to cleanse her, with his touches to be plaster on her skin. She gives him a nod.

"Are you sure," he said, as he whispers in her right ear. Sakura felt his hot breath.

"Yes, my love" she replies.

Naruto begins to places butterflies kiss on her neck and shoulder, with his left hand he began to fondle her left breast.

Sakura gives out a small moan.

Naruto did the same with her right breast, he can feel himself getting harder, he wanted to pusher down slowly and make sweet love to her, but he knew they were not alone, so he holds those urges when they meet again.

Sakura felt her body burning with pleasure, that made her cum, just by Naruto touching her.

Naruto smell her woman scent, he whispers in her right ear, Sakura I want to taste you, I know we're not alone, but...I can do this he rubs his fingers between her thigh to scoop her juices, on his fingers he places them near his mouth, with his tongue he licks them "You taste so good Sakura" he said.

Sakura is turning all shades of red.

Naruto kisses Sakura for the last time before he disappears.

Sakura murmurs between the kiss "When you touch me, I feel connect with your soul, I understood that me and you, were meant to be together when you're part, I feel a part of me dying, when you came back to me, I feel connect" she said.

"Naruto murmurs between the kiss,"I feel the same way," he said, as he brokes the kiss.

Sakura opens her eyes, Naruto was gone.

Shayla was this a dream" she asked, as she feels his lips

"No" Shayla answer.

"I love you" Naruto," she said.

Sakura and Shayla finish their bath.

At the fox world.

"I love you too!" Naruto replies.

"I could tell you're happy," Kurama said.

"Yeah," Naruto replies.

"I saw you touching her," Kurama said.

"I cleansed her" Naruto replies.

"I see," Kurama said.

'You could of mate with her" Kurama said.

"I wanted to but...we were not alone," Naruto said.

"I will teach you a cool trick, to visit her in her dreams," Kurama said.

Naruto gives him two thumbs up.

Kyndeyrn and his family went back, to guard the realm.

Back to real world

The sixteenth day Sakura and Shayla arrived at Konoha.

"Sakura, Shayla you where supposed to be back in two weeks" ,Tsunade said.

"We know something happen long the way" they both replied unison.

"What happen" s,he asked.

Sakura and Shayla explain everything that happen.

Grandmother mouth made an "O" shape.

 **AN 1: You can leave a review, but I love the favorites and followers more. Let your imagination soar.**

 **AN 2: This chapter was a two-year skip, Sakura is 14 years old and Naruto is 16 years.**

 **AN 3: Bows, arrows, flame arrows, Kusanagi swords, are the weapons that are going to be used for fighting scenes.**

 **AN 4: Kyndeyrn is 9'1 muscular giant and his family has warrior names.**

 **AN 5: The poems are written by me, I love to add them to my story to make it more romantic between the characters**

 **AN 6: I dedicate what is death for those who have lost someone.**


	14. Chapter 14 Writing letters for you

Chapter 14 writing you letters.

To my beloved it red ridding hood.

Here I'm laying under a mystical tree my four tails are switching back and forth. There are too! excited like me my surrogate father Kurama has told me that there is a fox shifter, that can transform into any animal. For example, a messenger bird or human being that is allowed to step out from the fox world into the ninja world to deliver a secret message to someone.

I'm too! excited at the same time thinking what? to write next as I tap my ink pen on the following line. I draw you a picture of how I look like a fox, with my four tails switching back and forth. Please don't make fun me If my drawing is not perfect just imagine a black fox with an orange stripe starting from the back of his head running down his back. And a patch of orange fur covering my chest.

I feel terrible for leaving you without saying a goodbye there no day or night that I don't miss you. I wish I could bring you here! you will love it here and meet some of the foxes that live here. But I'm here for training and to claim the fox clan. Did you know there is a wisdom tree by the named of Chie, she was carved from a willow tree, her creator was Kurama father Ryota? She so wises she help me what to write for you, I have never written a letter before especially to beautiful green eye beauty.

I looked up at the two suns that burned up, the blue sky like two fireballs. A couple of questions were popping into my head like popcorn.

"Did you sleep okay?"

"Did you wake up with a smile on your lips?"

"Did you trained with Shayla?"

"You know something funny, I heard every explanation you give to granny Tsunade about the mission, I saw how her mouth made an "O" shape. You probably told her that I had to do a cleaning ritual for you.

Sincerely yours

Your spiritual fox.

Letter number 2

To my beloved, it red ridding hood

How are you? my green eye beauty. Here at the fox world, there is a crystal clear cascade with the purest water. I'm dipping my toes and I can feel the fishes that swim by sucking on my toes. By night is a mystery. Because the mystical creatures come out to play. I saw fireflies giving out a performance of reflecting a variety of colors upon the water.

My fox ear has picked up tiny voices that sound like fairies talking to the mystical trees. I heard the mystical tree responding to those tiny voices. Did you know that mystical trees can roll their eyes and gives you a growl, It looks like they're showing fox fangs? But...there are also powerful, they can eat your soul if you're an enemy. And keep your soul lock away somewhere.

I was so happy to see you again, when I help you with those rogue ninja before they raped you and my sister-law, Shayla.

I can smell your female scent when you're near the forest It triggers my nose.

I can see you when I'm on fox mode, my eyes change to a yellow colored.

I wanted to taste you more, with my tongue licking every corner of your delicious body and make love to you. When that time comes, I will make love like if there is no day or night.

Sincerely, Yours

Your, spiritual fox.

Letter 3

To my beloved, it red ridding hood

Can I tell you a little secret but...please don't tell it know one. When I arrived here at the fox world. I meet some interesting foxes some of them are Kurama family and I also meet my grandfather Jiraiya fox human family.

I meet a family of giants that help me during the battle with rogue ninjas. Kyndeyrn and his family are the guardians of the fox realm where Kurama and his family lives. Besides myself and grandfather Jiraiya with his family.

You should see this place love it's huge. I feel like a roman king living back in the old days of the roman empire Caesar. The floors are white with fox designs. The foxes are arranged by different sizes and colors. There is a story being plaster up on the ceiling this story is about a demon fox/half human chasing a beautiful green eyed beauty with pink hair mix with red hair as she hides behind a mystical tree. Each room has different colored door mines is black, with stripes of orange.

This room is bigger than my bedroom at my apartment back in Konoha. It's so amazing the carpet is pure Persian material. One side of the room is painted black and the other side is painted orange. The bed is queen size that is big enough for three or four people to sleep.

On the left corner of my room, there is a wooden desk, on top of the desk I found a book. The pages were empty. So I pick up an ink pen to write some love words to you.

The love I have for you is so deeper than the bluest ocean. I can get lost in those green eyes a thousand times and I can get lost another thousand.

The taste of your lips is plaster on my tongue forever.

My fingertips are marked on your creamy skin when I made love to you.

A smile was drawn on my lips after I finish writing this love words for you because I was the one that wrote them to you. This book will be giving to you with the rest of this letter for you to treasure them like a pirate that found his lost treasure.

On my bedroom walls I painted a couple of drawings of you, I used all the colors of the rainbow. Your eyes I painted them a green, so I can fall in love again.

The red color I used it to paint your lips that left a lipstick stain on my lips.

I using a cream color to paint your body, as I paint with my fingertips caressing ever angle of your body. A moan escaped from my lips remember all the times we made love.

Sincerely yours

Yours, Spiritual fox

Letter number 4

To my beloved it Red ridding hood.

My surrogate Father Kurama he is one tough trainer, I been learning a lot from his training. His wife Shinju have been teaching me, how to used the ice technique with the touch of my body. His daughter Hiro has been teaching me how to use the flame technique.

Kyndeyrn the giant been training me on how to become a protector and a samurai warrior. I already know how to aim arrows with a bow. Father Kurama taught me how before entering the fox world, but I'm learning more on how to used them.

I look up at the clouds were a pitch black colored, it begins to rain, I quickly run to find a hiding spot, behind a mystical tree where no one could hear my cries the only witness was the rain falling down on my head.

I didn't know why I had a sad face as I looked down on the ground, I saw how the raindrop draws a picture of my own sadness.

I wish you were here! to comfort my pain, I miss you so much since the day I fought your battle, I wish I could see you again.

I looked up at the pitch black sky calling your name to come and I need you love please come.

I continue to sit here waiting for you to come if you heard me calling you. Father told me I have to be strong for you and the days go by fast that I will see you again. This gives me the courage to continue forward and I stop my cries. I look up at the sky the rain has stopped and the two sun were up.

Sincerely, yours

Spiritual fox

Letter number 5

To my beloved, it Red ridding hood

Sorry, this letter short is more of a personal one. You can read it before going to sleep. My father taught me a technique on how to enter your dreams at night. It almost like meditation. This technique I have to concentrate deeper and connect with your soul to become one. And to connect with your mind and your body.

I used this technique to enter your dreams, but...you didn't let me come inside. I can smell your fear. You didn't know it was me. So next time I will give you a sign that is me.

I want to read you a bedtime story before going to sleep, give you a goodnight kiss on those red lips of yours. Hug you tight as I smell your woman scent.

Before you wake up, I will leave you with my male scent, leaving a romantic memory of last night.

Yours Sincerely

Spiritual fox

Letter number 6

To beloved it Red ridding hood.

I hope you received this letters. Every line been written with all my love and I also pressed my lips against the pages sending you my kisses. Don't forget I will be visiting your dreams again. And this time please let me enter. I'm craving more of you, see you soon inside your dreams, my love.

Yours, Sincerely

Your spiritual fox

 **AN: Sorry for delaying another chapter for this story. This chapter Naruto wrote a couple of letters for Sakura. I don't mind if you leave a review, but I love the favorites and followers more. Let your imagination soar.**


	15. Chapter 15 Visiting you in your dream

Chapter 15 Visiting you in your dream

Sakura P.O.V

I was lying down on my bed next to me their was a medium size box. With a beautiful green ribbon wrapped around the box. There was a tag with my name on it. To my beloved it Sakura, from her love Naruto.

I looked up at the ceiling wondering what? was inside this medium box. It was secretly delivered by a red medical fox by the name fire.

I had a small argument with grandmother about this.

Sakura Flashback

 _I remember like it was yesterday._ I swirl like a tornado bringing in his power wrath to killed anything his path. My grandmother was starring back at me as I pointed a finger at her. "You lied to me ask," I said. I began to pace back and forth thinking what to say to grandmother.

"You lied to me" I repeated myself.

"What are you talking about?" asks.

"Don't ask stupid grandmother" I answer.

"Watch your mouth young lady," she said.

"Sorry about that" I answer.

"Can you breathe in and out " she ask?

I took a long breath to relaxed myself.

"Can you repeat yourself?"I asks.

I repeat myself for the last time, I told her she lied to me. I saw she had a thinking face. I wonder what she was thinking about. Was she thinking that I have lost my marble or something. So I snapped my fingers to bring her back to earth.

"Grandmother if you're thinking I have lost my marble youre wrong," I said.

"How you know I was thinking about that?'' asks.

"I can tell the worried look on your face" I answer.

"You guess right I was thinking if something made you lose your marbles the way you twirl inside my office like a mad tornado waiting to destroyed everything in his wrath" she explain.

"Your right grandmother I was mad like tornado getting ready to destroyed everything with a might force" I said.

"What caused you to point a finger at me and yelled at me that I lied to you" She ask.

"Remember one time I ask you, if Naruto can send me letters. You told me is hard for him to write and send because the fox world is not connected to the ninja world. And is protected by a visible barrier and you have to go through a portal to walked in and out of the fox world. Guess what you lied I received a secret package from a medium size fox name fire.

"I saw grandmother eyes went wide like a saucer. Her mouth made an "O" shape. I can tell she was shocked that Naruto managed a way to write and send letters.

"Sorry I didn't know," She said.

"I forgive you," I said.

End of Flashback.

Back to the present

I heard my twin sister Shayla booming into the room.

"What are you waiting for to open the box?" Shayla ask.

I don't know" I answer.

Shayla body was lying flat on the floor, she was doing some abdominals.

"(Pant) Do you need any help to open that box?" she asks.

"No, thank you" I answer.

"Okay, then hurry up," She said.

"I can tell your excited Shayla," Sakura said.

"Sorry about that I want to find out, what did Naruto send you,ask," she said.

I couldn't stop to shiver from the excitement. My hands touched the box. Getting ready to untie the beautiful green ribbon to lift the box. It took all of my courage to lose my fears to peek inside the box.

I saw a medium size book with a thick covered. It had an image of a fox on the front. I picked up the book and I caress it with my fingers. Imagine that fox was Naruto. I wanted him to feel every touch that I was sending him through my fingertips.

I open the covered of the book. My eyes saw printed letter writing by an ink. Inside my mind, I was reading the printed letters.

"Dear my beloved it"

I wrote this from the bottom of my heart. There no words that can't express what? I feel for you. Every word that is written on those pages. My soul is speaking to you.

Love your fox.

"One more thing please don't make fun of the picture I draw to you," he said.

I continue to read some of the writing that Naruto wrote to me, it touched my soul and heart. It brought a couple of happy tears. After I was done reading I closed the books. I laid the book on top of my bed. I grabbed a folded paper and I wonder what was written inside or it could be the picture that Naruto draw for me. I carefully unfold the sheet of paper, it brought a smile to my lips.

"Look Shayla is a picture of Naruto," I said.

"Let me see Sakura," She said.

I showed my twin sister Shayla the picture of Naruto as a fox.

(Ha-ha) how cute" Shayla laugh.

(Ha-ha) Don't laugh" I said.

I folded the sheet of paper and I placed it on top of the book. I saw six letters and I grabbed one to read. I felt my heart ready to burst out of my chest. And when I read the last letter my face was turned a shade of red.

At the fox world.

Naruto was having a conversation with Kurama.

"I told her not to laugh at the picture, I drew for her," he said. As throw a mighty punch at mystical tree rolling his eyes at Naruto.

"I couldn't blame her it was funny," Kurama said. As he grabbed Naruto by his right leg. Getting ready to flip him over.

I guess your right" Naruto said. As his body landed on the floor, after Kurama flip him over.

A mystical tree spoke I saw the drawing I was providing shade for him, as he drew the picture and write the letters for his vixen" the mystical tree said.

A magical fairy spoke I saw the picture that Naruto drew it made me laugh" she said with a tiny voice

"I couldn't believe it everybody is laughing about that picture," Naruto said.

"Yeah, Kurama said."

"Guess what father I'm going to visit my vixen tonight inside her dreams," Naruto said.

"Your serious Naruto" Kurama shouted.

"Yeah, I'm going to use the dream technique" Naruto answer.

"It similar to the mind-body technique," Kurama said.

"Yeah, but...instead I'm entering her dream to have a sexual contact with her, this the closes I can get to feel her," he said.

Kurama spoke "I know what you mean, I can't stop you from not entering her mind and to discovered her dreams," he said.

"I can't believe I'm already 17 years old and she is 15 years old," Naruto said.

"I know time flies," Kurama said.

Somewhere inside a cave.

"I can't stand the smell of dirty, I have a feeling I'm going to sneeze", Sasuke said.

"Stop being a cried baby and suck it up," Madara said.

Orochimaru slithers like a snake to take a seat.

"Are we going to have talked about a plan on how to enter the fox world to control the foxes or we going to talk about the smell of dirt, if not I can go back to my experiments?" he ask.

"Your right," Kabuto said.

"Let's go back to planning," Madara said.

"We have to figure a way on how to destroyed that visible barrier to be able to enter,the fox world " Kabuto said.

"That will be a tough cookie to crumble," Orochimaru said.

"Anyone has ideas on how to destroyed a visible barrier," Madara said.

"No, clue" Everybody shouted in unison.

"Back to square one" Madara shouted with madness.

Back at the hidden leaf village.

The dark sky was full of shine stars. Every vendor has closed their shops. There was no soul roaming the village.

Shayla was sound sleep. She was dreaming of the day she will meet Gaara-Sama again. She was crossing her fingers that her grandmother will send them on a mission.

Sakura was sound sleep. She was in a beautiful dream that very soon will turn into a sexual dream.

Sakura ran through the forest, enjoying the earth beneath. She listened to the birds Her ears rotated as she tried to pinpoint them, but the sound was gone before she could get a grasp of what sort of bird they were. She whispers up at the air " I will figure that later" she said. She was enjoying the freedom of being free like the animals that live here and the smell of mother nature.

Suddenly she became aware of a shadow running at the speed of light. His shadow was bright as the sun. She couldn't tell if the shadow was an animal or a human being with too much chakra.

She found herself surrounded by a beautiful scenery. Her eyes were marveled how the mineral inside the mountain give out a natural glow. The trees shifted as a cool breeze touch their branches. And her eyes focus on a crystal clear waterfall. As she walked closer she can see the variety of fish swimming by. And what brought her attention was the fireflies performing a dance of light for her.

Sakura without thinking she peeled off her white strapless dress with cherry blossom design all over. She didn't release the shadow figure was hiding beneath a tree looking at her, as she gets naked it. One by one her clothes landed on the ground. She slowly dips her feet to touch the temperature of the water. The water was not too cold for her to go for a swim.

I give out a giggle when I felt a fish sucking on my toe thinking it was a juicy worm to eat. I swum deeper into the water inside was a different world. That was amazing seeing the variety of fishes swimming by. I swam back to the surface to catch my breath and I swam towards the waterfall to take a seat on a nearby rock. The falling water felt so good, as it massage my naked body.

"I closed my eyes to picture Naruto hands giving me a massage.

"She so beautiful the voice," said behind the tree.

"It someone there" Sakura shouted.

There was no answer only the sound of nature.

"I need to get closer to her to feel her naked body. To smell her woman scent. To kiss those lips of hers" the voice said.

The shadow figure walked out from his hiding post. Heading in a different direction. He walked around the waterfall to sneak from behind Sakura. By the time he reached her, he already peeled off his clothes and he kneeled behind his beloved it.

Sakura was about to scream when she felt a hot breath touching her right ear.

Naruto spoke with a sexy masculine voice" It's me, my love" he said to her.

Sakura had a smile on her lips that Naruto was in her dream.

"Thank you for letting me enter your dream," he said.

"Your welcome" she answers.

"I been waiting for this moment my loved," he said as he peppered her neck with kisses.

Naruto stops giving peppered kissed on Sakura neck and she gives out a small whimpered. Naruto got up and walked around to face Sakura. He was starring directly into her beautiful green eyes. Naruto pressed his lips against Sakura soft lips to give her a passionate kiss. That blow her away like a thin paper being blowing away from a breezed. Sakura moans inside the kiss.

Naruto was turned on when he heard Sakura moaning inside the kiss. He slowly pushed Sakura body down to laid on top of the smooth rock as he used his left hand to cares her left breast as he continues to kiss her passionately. Sakura couldn't stop moaning inside the kiss.

Sakura spoke "Naruto I need you," she said.

Naruto did the same with her right breast caressing it with his right hand. Sakura felt she was going to melt with the pleasure her body was receiving. Naruto broke the kiss to catch his breath. And without thinking he grabbed Sakura both breast squeezed them together, he used his tongue to licked both nipples at the same time. Sakura body was writhing underneath him.

Sakura was staring at Naruto blue eyes as he licked her breast. His eyes were telling her, he wanted to taste her. She gives him a small nod. Naruto wrapped his mouth on both of Sakura breast and begin to sucked them like a starving baby never been feed. Sucking sound echo through the forest.

A popping sound was heard when Naruto let go of Sakura both breasts. And he moved down south kissing her belly and he placed peppered kisses on both of her thighs. He can smell her wetness. He used both of his tongue and his index finger to fucked her. Sakura body was about to break into tiny pieces as she moans.

Sakura spoke " I'm going to cum," she said. When she felt three fingers inside her wet pussy.

"Cum for me, my love" he whispers.

Sakura screamed Naruto as she cum.

Naruto sucking all of her juices as he eats her. Sakura cum again.

Naruto spoke " I love your taste and your nectar from your breast it was delicious. I need you, are you ready for me my love," he said.

Sakura gives Naruto small nod.

Naruto positions himself between Sakura thighs. And he spread her legs and bend them towards Sakura.

"Let me pleasure you," she said as she spoke to him through her mental link.

"Don't worry about me?" he said as he spoke through his mental link.

"Let me express my love by connecting my soul and my body with yours," he said. As he enters inside her wet pussy.

"Be gentle?" she asks.

"I promised to be gentle and I will not hurt you, my love" Naruto answer.

Sakura felt her walls being stretch as his dick enters her clits.

Naruto thrust in and out, as he enters deeper he felt her barrier, he went out and back inside with a mighty force he broke through her barrier. Sakura screamed from the pain.

"I'm so sorry my love I didn't mean to hurt you" he said. As he wiped her tears and kiss her lips to calmed her pain. Naruto waited for Sakura to relaxed and for the pain to go away.

Sakura took long breath for her body to relax and she felt the pain disappeared. She spoke through her mental link "Please continue Naruto" she said.

"Are you sure?" he answer. As his hips begin to moved.

"Yes," she responded through her mental link.

Naruto thrusted harder and he shifted Sakura body from a different angle to go deeper.

Sakura felt her body being send to paradise Island.

The sounds of grunt and moaning can heard, as Naruto continue to thrust into Sakura body. Express his love to her.

"I'm cumming Naruto" Sakura spoke through her mental link.

"I'm cumming too! my love," he said. As he thrust a couple of times.

"Cum my love" Sakura shouted.

Naruto eyes were closed as he felt a huge wave of pleasure, as he felt Sakura cumming at the same time.

Naruto give out a loud roar as the stars above exploded as both lovers cum at the same time.

Sakura with her fingertips caress Naruto long hair, as he laid on top of her. His head was between her breast.

Naruto give Sakura a passionate kiss on her lips. He notice that seal on their lips had turned a red color due to the mention. she was feeling as they made love. And Naruto murmur between the kiss I love you Sakura.

Sakura also Murmur I love you as they both faded away.

Sakura woke up to used the bathroom, her body was sweating as she touch herself to feel if she was wet. She felt Naruto seed running down her thighs. Without thinking she sucked on her fingers, she can taste him and her juices being mixed together. Sakura whisper not wake up her twin. "If this was a wet dream why? does it feel so real. I'm having difficult walking to the bathroom and I'm limping and I feel my body soar. That was amazing" she said.

Shayla blocked from not feeling the pleasure her twin sister Sakura was feeling, but...she did hear moaning through her mental link.

Ayaka and her inner twin Akane also blocked their mental link away from Sakura dream.

At fox world

Naruto woke up to used the bathroom, he notice his body was sweating as he gasp for air. On his tongue he can feel her taste and taste her juices. Was this a wet dream but...it feel so real. touching her beautiful body. Making her scream my name and to listen to her moan as I thrust body against hers. He grabbed a small cloth to clean himself. Before heading back to bed. "That was amazing, I can't wait until next time, it will become more animalistic and this time it be in person" he said.

 **AN: St3rfire speaking I'm so sorry for delaying another chapter of this story. Wow I can't believe it I added a wet dream. Their be a real lemon soon as the story progresses. Let your imagination soar. I don't mind if you leave a review but...I love the favorite and followers more. Evil is lurking around the corner, So I wonder how Madara will figure away to destroyed the barrier, will he used Sakura. Ayaka and Akane are Inner-selves. Ayaka is Sakura Inner-self and Akane is Shayla Inner-Self. Final Naruto visit Sakura in her dream. I change the name of this chapter. Next chapter will be Evil is lurking so sorry about that.**


	16. Chapter 16 Author Note

Red ridding hood and a spiritual fox 11/12/2016

A author note

Dear favorites and followers

I haven't forgoten about my story I been busy reading for my favorite author's and leaving a reviews for their books on amazon when they get released. I also have a NaruSaku page on my facebook and been posting images and doing collages and writing short stories for my page on facebook. I been thinking of re-writing this story and turning into a P.O.V I'm thinking about yes or no to write like a P.O.V or to leave it just like that.

I'm also been busy being in volved in author groups, I will make a scheduled what days I'm free to start writing again please to give up on me, I love my stories and I wont give up on them just like other writers have give based on Naruto ending.

Sincerly, yours

St3rfire


End file.
